Within the Smoke
by Captive
Summary: In recalling the kiss, he would have described it as the end of time. Because for all he cared, it could have been. A sheer moment of thoughtlessness provided him with a deeper relief than he thought possible. [Finished :: Draco & Hermione]
1. She Wished for a Protector

**Within the Smoke**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Their J.K. Rowling's.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: "Alright then, go. Apparate away and get yourself killed." Hermione fumed. She wouldn't beg for his companionship. But Draco surprised her and remained rooted where he was. He let out a partial laugh that almost sounded cruel to her.

===Note====

The story begins at a somewhat random moment without much explanation. This is because I was originally going to make this a one shot. After four pages of writing however, I realized it was going to take much longer to tell the story. So, I'll try for a novel. Hopefully I have the patience to finish this one =)

**Within the Smoke**

****  
  
**Chapter 1: She Wished for a Protector**  
  
It was dark by the time Hermione realized she was lost on the battlefield. Smoke from curses interfered with her vision and caused her to stumble blindly over the fallen that littered the ground. This was the end, she knew. This was what the Ministry had prepared for and she had trained for. This was to be the final battle which decided who would dominate. If they lost, the consequences were endless. Hermione was yet to be born when Voldemort first rose. She could never say she fully understood what life would be like under evil. But she had been told numerous stories by the experienced.  
  
The Ministry had prepared the best they could. They felt assured that the battle would be quick, that the casualties would be minimal. Hermione shook her head and felt foolish to have believed it all. The Ministry was wrong; nothing had prepared her for this. She was only able to peer a few feet in front of her, but in that short distance she saw so many dead. None of the victims were marked or bloody. Each had been killed without thought or fuss by a single cruel curse.  
  
Hermione was beginning to feel frightened now. She wandered aimlessly in no particular direction. She was lost and didn't know how to return to her side. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered to imagine the result of accidentally stumbling right into a group of Deatheaters. How was she to find her way back?  
  
Something moved behind her. Hermione turned and gasped but saw nothing. A cloak brushed past her and she let out a scream. Hurriedly, she drew her wand and spun around to locate the enemy. It shocked her to see silvery hair shining out of the smoke. But she soon sighed when she realized it was only Malfoy.  
  
True, Malfoy's presence was unappreciated. But Hermione knew where his loyalties lay. It had come as an unexpected shock to all when Malfoy had defied his father's wishes and refused to join the Dark Lord. And although he was now a widely accept member of the Ministry, Hermione never could discard the grudge she had held against him since Hogwarts.  
  
"Malfoy, don't scare me like that!" She shrieked at him  
  
He smirked at her. It was most infuriating. "An inexperienced little witch like you shouldn't wander around alone."  
  
Hermione refused to admit to him she was lost. She couldn't stand the way he was teasing her. "I'm perfectly capable of handling myself Malfoy." Her voice shook slightly. She didn't want him to apparate away and leave her alone and afraid once again. Even his company was better than none. And although she would never admit it, she wasn't entirely sure she could prevail over a Deatheater one on one.  
  
Draco shook his head. "Granger, sometimes you have more pride than what's good for you." He raised his wand to make himself disappear and was caught off guard as she stopped him.  
  
"Wait!" Hermione had grabbed his wand hand and pulled it back down to his side. She tried to cover her action. "It's dangerous to be by yourself on the battlefield. I think it would be safer to cover each other, in case we are attacked by a group." Even to her, the argument sounded pathetic. Hermione expected him to mock her further now, and waited to receive a response. She waited in vain however as Draco just stared and finally raised an eyebrow. Hermione found this to cause her to feel more humiliation than if he spoke aloud.  
  
"Alright then, go. Apparate away and get yourself killed." Hermione fumed. She wouldn't beg for his companionship. But Draco surprised her and remained rooted where he was. He let out a partial laugh that almost sounded cruel to her.  
  
"Really now Granger, if you're frightened of wandering around by yourself all you needed to do was admit it." His sneer was mocking. Hermione wasn't quite sure if she wanted his presence anymore. Perhaps it would be better for her sanity if he vanished.  
  
Draco chuckled quietly. "No worries love, I'm here to keep you safe. The Deatheaters are nothing to me." Somehow, Hermione didn't doubt it. Her only concern was if she chose the less dangerous of the two to accompany her. Malfoy was a mystery and she could never be sure if he was capable of turning on them.  
  
"Well, let's go see whose left." Hermione said quietly. She wished she hadn't spoken the words aloud. It made it seem all the more likely that her friends were dead. She pushed past Malfoy and trudged along, not turning back to see if he was following. She was soon reassured by the sound of his footsteps behind her.  
  
"You know, you're behaving rather coldly toward someone doing you a favor." He remarked offhand. Hermione clenched her jaw and refused to respond. He was acting just as he did at school. He was treating the situation as a game. And it was beginning to frustrate her to the point of screaming.  
  
Something moved within the smoke. Cloth brushed past her and she jumped, falling back. Malfoy caught her with ease and stopped her decent to the ground. He pulled her upright roughly and peered ahead into the darkness.  
  
"Don't move." He commanded. Hermione began some protest but quieted when he yelled at her, his voice urgent. "For once, shut it. Do you want to live to see the end of this or don't you!" Hermione backed down. Instead of arguing she focused her concentration on locating the enemy. Someone was definitely there. She heard a cloak drag on the ground and tensed. She shuddered involuntarily as she heard a low hiss emit from the smoke.  
  
"It's him." Malfoy said tensely. He held his wand ready and slowly turned in circles attempting to find the source of the sound.  
  
Nothing could be seen at first. But a gasp escaped Hermione when she at last saw his eyes, blood red and glowing. She took a step back and bumped into Malfoy. He saw the enemy too at this point. He stepped in front of her, wand at ready.  
  
Voldemort emerged fully from the smoke now. It was obvious he had strengthened much since he was last sighted. There was a cruel grin on his skeletal face. He advanced toward them, laughing almost insanely as he drew closer.  
  
His voice was a hiss when he spoke. "Look what we have here, traitorous fool who thought his father's profession below him. And what's this? A Malfoy protecting a mudblood? You're a disgrace! You don't deserve your name. You deserve death!" He screamed the last part as he drew his wand and yelled a curse.  
  
Hermione came back to life after being frozen from fear. She heard a scream and it took a moment for her to realize it came from her own lips. She jumped forward without thinking and pushed Malfoy from the path of the curse. She landed on top of him on the ground breathing heavily and lost her wand in her haste. Before she could make another move to retrieve it, Malfoy rolled her until he was above and free from her weight. He scrambled up quickly and shouted a curse. Voldemort flew back as it hit him. Without further hesitation, Malfoy grabbed Hermione and pulled her up roughly. He began to run, dragging her behind him.  
  
"What are you doing!" She screamed shrilly. "You should have finished him! Then this would all be over!" Malfoy didn't respond for some moments as he saved his energy to move. When he believed they had retreated a safe distance, he halted abruptly and turned on her.  
  
"What did you think you were doing!? You could have been hit! I was handling the situation!" Malfoy sounded truly furious, it terrified her.  
  
"You would have died! Don't be a fool, you can't do this by yourself." Hermione was near hysterics now. She was on the verge of tears and wasn't certain if she wanted to cry on his shoulder of beat him to death for being such an egotistical idiot.  
  
Malfoy calmed. He spoke tensely through his teeth. "You underestimate me Granger. Why don't you run off and find Potter while I end this war." He was mocking her again. Hermione despised the way he was treating her, as if she was a child. Fool that he was, she didn't intend to let him die in search of glory or whatever it was that he was after.  
  
"Just apparate away to find your glorious protector why don't you?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
Hermione felt a fool then. Her voice became panicky. "I can't, I lost my wand. I dropped it when we fell."  
  
Draco let out a shout in frustration. "You expect to survive this war without being armed? Are you mad!? How could you let that wand fall from your hand?" He had grabbed her by the shoulders. He was shaking her. "That is the only thing between yourself and death here. Do you realize that!?"  
  
Hermione felt like a small child again. It was the same feeling she had whenever she displeased a parent. She was afraid to look up and see the anger in his eyes.  
  
Malfoy sighed. It was useless. He wanted to pity her, so inexperienced and naïve and trapped in this nightmare called war. He himself was new to the situation but had found that he adjusted quite easily.  
  
When at last her gaze rose back to his face, Hermione found his anger diminished and replaced by a calm unfeeling coolness. Just as well, she thought, better he show nothing than continue his scolding. He was so close. His hands still rested on her shoulders but he stood quite still now. Hermione wished he would say something. She wished he would comfort her and tell her it would all soon be over.  
  
Draco shook his head and suppressed his displeasure of the situation. It seemed so easy to remain where they were, sheltered and hidden by the fog and smoke. But he knew his duty. And already he felt a slight shame for when he grabbed her and ran just moments before. But that didn't matter now, for Draco had already convinced himself it was only for her protection that he had taken such an action.  
  
"I'm going to find him now. Stay here, I think you'll be safe enough if you don't make a sound." His voice was commanding but Hermione didn't want to obey. What was left to be done though? She had no wand. She was completely vulnerable and lost in the middle of battle. Hermione considered begging him to remain with her but pride prevailed once again.  
  
Draco turned from her when he got no response. He drew his wand at ready and took a few confident steps forward into the smoke. Hermione stared after him, willing him to retreat back to her side. Her prayers went unanswered however, because Draco soon disappeared into the dark unknown. 

===Note===

This chapter was fairly easy to write and I hope to get going on the next one soon. Hopefully I won't get another bad case of writers' block. I'd love some reviews to tell me how I'm doing so far. All comments and flames are much appreciated. =)

-Captive (maysweet-deceit.com)


	2. He Couldn't Be Saved

**Within the Smoke**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Their J.K. Rowling's.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Draco heard a curse muttered and quickly crouched close to the earth. The spell, glowing bright green, flew over his head to disappear into the darkness. Hastily, Draco sprang up and pushed forward.

===Note====

This chapter was revised on 7/15/04 after it was eariler published. If you read it before then, you might want to skim through again before continuing. I still think it's too short though.

**Within the Smoke**

**Chapter 2: He Couldn't Be Saved**  
  
Draco wandered aimlessly within the smoke for some moments before realizing it was near impossible to locate where they had originally encountered Voldemort. And, upon further reflection found he wasn't quite certain he wanted to find the enemy. Still, he was determined to be the glorious hero of this battle and his pride prevented him from returning to Hermione without having accomplished anything. Draco felt quite certain that he had unintentionally somehow replaced Potter as the much needed protector in Granger's mind. How this ill luck befell him, he wasn't sure. One moment he was wandering – alone, as preferred, the next he found himself face to face with Granger. Dismissing the negative thoughts, Draco abruptly changed directions toward a possible glow of a spell. His whole body was tense as he moved. His wand was held at ready even though he himself wasn't.  
  
Draco felt temporarily guilty for leaving Hermione by herself and unarmed, but quickly convinced himself it would be safer for her. His concern for her wellbeing however was intermixed with his own desire to work alone. With numbers there was safety, but alone Draco knew he would meet the challenge and glory his ambition was driving him to find. What was the use in safety if life became a dull meaningless existence?  
  
He dissolved the image of Granger defenseless from his thoughts as he moved on. Draco thought he had heard some movement to his right and planned on investigating. As he drew closer, he realized it was a lone figure in the smoke. Egotistical as he was, Draco still wasn't entirely certain a one on one fight with a well trained Deatheater would end in his favor.  
  
Draco heard a curse muttered and quickly crouched close to the earth. The spell, glowing bright green, flew over his head to disappear into the darkness. Hastily, Draco sprang up and pushed forward. He charged the enemy and rolled with him onto the ground. The man's cloak was tightly drawn to disguise his face. Draco managed to force the enemy's wand hand to point away. When the struggle stopped, Draco had pinned his opponent and held his wand pointed to the man's chin. Both came to a rest and breathed heavily for a moment.  
  
Before victory was felt, another curse was spoken off to his left. It missed him by inches. Seconds following the spell, a dark figure came flying at him. Draco was knocked over. It only took a second and the Deatheater he had pinned apparated away. Draco lay panting for a second, holding his wand up ready for the next attack by this new opponent.  
  
Straining to see, Draco was surprised and disappointed. Disappointment quicky transformed into anger. He found himself staring straight into the bright green eyes of his old school rival. _Damn Fool_, he thought, _Potter was attacking his own side_.  
  
Draco was indignant. "Getoff! What are you doing Potter? Have you gone mad!?" Malfoy shoved Harry to the side and watched him scramble to his feet. Draco remained where he landed, panting slightly.  
  
"I thought you were a Deatheater. Who could tell in all this smoke? Where's the other person? I thought there were two of you." Potter asked, bluntly refusing to apologize.  
  
"Gone, I suppose. With you distracting me, I could hardly see what happened to him."  
  
Draco was in no mood to bicker. What an annoyance Potter was, too much glory for his own good. And why was the famous trio intent on knocking him to the ground? He half expected redheaded Weasley to come charging through the fog at him next. Draco finally pushed himself up off the ground and dusted off his robes. He raised his wand and readied himself to apparate away from Potter.  
  
"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"  
  
"Well, you showed up crudely out of nowhere and disrupted my battle. So, I've off to find me a deatheater." Draco almost sounded cheerful. How he found cheer now was beyond Harry. "By the way Potter, your little witch is waiting for you somewhere over in that direction."  
  
"Hermione? Is she alright?" Harry sounded urgent. Malfoy formed a satisfied smirk in believing his long held assumption that Potter was smitten to be true. Well well, keeping an eye on Granger will keep him busy while I finish up the real work, Draco thought with triumph.  
  
Malfoy pointed distractedly off in a general direction. "She's over there somewhere. Now if you'll excuse me..." He apparated without finishing the sentence. Harry blinked and found himself starting at air. Without pausing to reflect on Malfoy's ways, he hurried off to find Hermione.

=========

Hermione sat perfectly still. She was attempting to control her breathing. She found, for some odd reason, that she felt obligated to obey Draco's orders. And after heavily panting for some moments, Hermione realized she was causing too much noise. She closed her eyes now and willed for someone to find her. She imagined Harry emerging from the smoke to protect her, but soon discovered the fantasy only raised false hopes.  
  
Malfoy was a fool, she decided. What wizard in their right mind went looking for trouble? Obviously Harry's case was very different. Trouble tended to find him whether he wanted it or not. Harry would find her, she decided. Harry would save her and protect her while Malfoy just deserted her. She just wished her friend would arrive sooner.  
  
Hermione stilled her thoughts and actions. Something was moving quite near. Her hand automatically reached for her wand only to recall she had lost it. Practically trembling, she slowly rose off the ground and took a few tentative steps. Hermione squinted but still couldn't make out a thing. She fiercely wished for her wand. Never before had it occurred to her how much a witch depended on her wand. Learning this lesson at such a crucial moment however, seemed unreasonably cruel.  
  
"_Lumos_." A wand tip lighted a few feet from her. Hermione held her breath. Steps drew near, she backed up a few paces. Blazing red hair emerged from the smoke. Hermione exhaled at last.  
  
"Hermione! Fancy meeting you here eh?" His voice was conversational. She wondered how he could act so normal. "Ah, this whole battle is hopeless. Everyone's stumbling around not knowing who their hexing. I damn near got Neville a bit back, scared the poor fellow to death." Ron let out a hardy laugh. He looked her over upon nearing and, finding her in better shape than himself, resumed his smile.  
  
Hermione almost laughed. It was nice to see Ron. He had a way of cheering her. "Ron, it's been horrid! I ran into Malfoy, he was so vexing. We met Voldemort! I lost my wand when I pushed Malfoy down. He left me! Can you believe it? All alone and defenseless!" She threw her arms around him and kept attempting to communicate her story only to find it in a jumbled incoherent mess.  
  
Ron looked confused but brightened suddenly. "You pushed Malfoy? I'm sorry to have missed that." He quickly suppressed his smile when he saw her annoyance. "Right, awful. Lost your wand? Met He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Terrible business." He draped an arm around her. "No worries Hermione, I'm here. I won't let anyone near you." He gave a cocky half smile. Being the youngest of so many brothers really got to him, Hermione thought, he was determined to find his own glory.  
  
"We'll just move along here and see if we can get you back to a safe area. Don't protest now. You're too hysterical to fight in this thing." Ron guided her along at a steady pace. Hermione wasn't sure how he could know where they were going. He kept up a steady rhythm of chatter. "You're alright though eh? No injuries or nothing? Good, excellent."  
  
Hermione grew distracted by the conversation. When Ron suddenly pushed her to the side, she didn't know what to make of it. Landing hard, she heard a curse and a flash of light.

=======

Draco appeared suddenly and surveyed his surroundings. He found no one around but decided it was better than having Potter for company. He moved steadily through the smoke. This was ridiculous, he thought, what kind of war is this? You can't even locate the enemy. Almost as soon as the thought was passed however, Draco realized he was seeing something ahead. A curse was muttered. It flashed ahead. Draco instinctively ducked even though it wasn't aimed at him. He heard many confusing noises at once then. A scream was emitted somewhere up ahead. The familiar Pop of someone apparating away met his ears. A thud of a body hitting the ground sounded distinctly. He could almost swear it echoed also.  
  
There was hysterical sobbing. Draco moved toward it, cautious and afraid of what he would find. Mostly, he just prayed he wouldn't glimpse another lifeless face of someone her knew. He relaxed when he saw Hermione. At least the guilt of deserting her wouldn't be eternal now. She was crouching over a heap on the earth. Draco inhaled sharply when he recognized the blazing red hair.  
  
"Oh no," he exhaled. He didn't hesitate. Grabbing Hermione's hand, he began to drag her away from the body. It did no good to mourn in a time like this. They needed to get away in case the Deatheater reappeared and decided to finish the witch next. She resisted at first, intent on remaining by Ron's side, but realizing it didn't matter what she did anymore, Hermione gave away and followed Malfoy obediently. He listened as her sobs turned into sniffs and then silence. 

===Note===

Revised it cause I thought it was too short. Figured if I'm gonna finish this story I better like it. Not much has changed really, just more details given and entended conversations. Got Chapter 3 done right after I finished this too =)

-Captive


	3. I Lost You

**Within the Smoke**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Their J.K. Rowling's.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Though partially distracted by the smoke, Draco's thoughts wandered to horrible images. A young witch alone, accosted by scores of powerful Deatheaters while she herself was wandless.

===Note====

Yay, I wrote another chapter finally! Oh, and btw I revised Chapter 2 a little so you might want to read that before continuing on this. The main events didn't change but more details were added and conversations extended. So glad to be writing again, missed my laptop while I was away. I think I slowed things down somewhat for this chapter. Still, don't know if I'll make it to a actual novel with this story, maybe just a short. After all, the battle can't go on for like 10 chapters. Anyways, hope you like it, review please.

**Within the Smoke**

**Chapter 3: I Lost You**  
  
Finding that the silence was testing his nerves, Draco ventured at conversation. "There're always casualties in war, Hermione." She flinched, he realized he said the wrong thing. "There's nothing you could have done really." He was met with more silence. "You know, I met Potter a while back. Maybe we'll see him again around here." Hermione looked up. _And we're finally getting somewhere_, Draco thought.  
  
"Harry's okay?"  
  
"Yeah, he's okay. Damn near killed me back there. I'd say he's great." Draco couldn't help the sarcasm. It seemed to erupt from him whenever the conversation turned to Potter. He subdued the rest of what he was going to say when remembering her current distress. "Right, right. Okay, I'm done. You okay? You know, besides...well..." Finding himself quite obviously horrible at consolation, Malfoy decided that it would be best to just keep moving with his mouth shut. Hermione was not helping his vain attempts either way.  
  
Walking in silence, Draco felt as if he was alone as he preferred instead of followed a few paces behind by a practically useless young witch. This contentment was not meant to last long however. He was disrupted from his peace when Hermione at last spoke.  
  
"Where's Harry?"  
  
Unfortunately for Draco, her topic of choice was one he did not particularly favor. In an attempt to show some sentiment however, he chose quite patiently to follow along. "I'm not entirely sure where he is now. There're no landmarks out here to go by. I ran into him not long after I left you though so he can't be far off." Draco found by clenching his jaw he could almost speak of Potter without nasty side comments. Yes, this was positive, he decided. Maybe with a little encouragement she wouldn't be so damn depressing anymore. Personally, he couldn't take drama. And, Hermione sobbing was a sight he preferred not to witness again.  
  
"Look, don't worry. We'll get back to our side and Potter will probably be waiting there." _While I'm out where the real danger is_. "You'll be safe once we're there and be looked after." _By that bloody fool who's probably in love with you_. "Let's just hurry up and get out of this smoke." _For both our sakes_.  
  
Hermione quieted again. She also began to fall behind. In his own attempt to remove her from his company, Draco didn't realize the near impossible pace he was setting. He now began to pause every few minutes for her to catch up, otherwise she would be gone from sight altogether. Estimating that they had walked for at least another hour, frustration was beginning to creep on. During that time, Hermione had also regained her composure to an extent. She was speaking again, only Draco found quickly that he preferred her silence.  
  
Quite naturally, Hermione seemed to defer her distress to other emotions, bitterness being her favorite. Unfortunately, Draco found some of that bitterness directed towards him for possibly leading them further from safety.  
  
"We've been here before you know."  
  
"How the hell can you tell?" He reported back.  
  
"You're leading us in a bloody circle!"  
  
"Well would you like to just sit here doing nothing till the whole damn thing is over!?"  
  
"Maybe someone would find us then at least."  
  
"And maybe we'll get found by a nice friendly group of Deatheaters! Then you can sit back and watch me take them since you don't even have your damn wand!"  
  
Again, Draco managed to hit the statement which would end the conversation. Her eyes became downcast again but he refused to feel regret as he fumed. Once more, he found himself obligated to assist her, and once again she was hardly making it any easier. He was beginning to wonder how she could have ever reached such a high level in the Ministry. In Draco's opinion, she was virtually useless.  
  
"You know what? Forget it. Doesn't matter. Let's just keep moving." Draco was satisfied that she was at last cooperating, even if it was with a negative attitude. He began to set an even quicker pace. The faster they separated, the better it would be. He was determined to find others who to take this burden off his shoulders.

=======

Possibly, another hour passed but it was impossible to tell for certain. The entire time Draco trudged along with a bitter air and never once bothered to look back to see Hermione's status. Her crude remarks were fresh on the memory and draining on the will. He was becoming quickly convinced that he was in fact lost, but refused to feel the shame in attempting it. He was the leader here and he would be responsible for finding their way. But, while the mind remained determined, the body grew weaker. And, his legs ached for want of rest. Sighing with resignation, he realized it was impossible to resume their trek without some break. Draco turned around to notify Hermione of his decision, certain that she could find no fault in it.  
  
He found himself staring at smoke. He peered into another direction, and found no sign of Granger. He spun in a complete circle and his breathing became heavier as he grew frantic. _Where in hell is Granger?_ He began backtracking but was uncertain whether he was even going in the direction he came from. The haze seemed to thicken around him. Additional smoke, he realized anxiously, meant something was happening, a real battle perhaps containing a larger number of people. He felt desperate. He needed to reach the battle. Draco flatly refused to miss a key moment in the war.  
  
Though partially distracted by the smoke, Draco's thoughts wandered to horrible images. A young witch alone, accosted by scores of powerful Deatheaters while she herself was wandless. How long had he been walking alone? How could he have been such a fool? Granger was wearily and drained, there was no way she could have kept up. The fault rested on him, and he was prepared to take it all.  
  
Finding his decision obviously made for him, Draco wretched himself away from the fantasy of being the glorious hero charging first into the fight. Grimly, he settled for the fact that he was obligated to find Granger. His deed would be quiet and unknown while Potter was no doubt already facing Voldemort at the very center of the battle. Draco let his disgust at the thought play in his mind for a bit before realizing it was useless. Once again he found himself in the role previously filled by Potter. Once again he was responsible for the useless little witch. And once again Potter would obtain honor, glory, and everything Draco sought after.  
  
Pausing briefly, he assessed the situation. Odds were not in his favor, Draco realized. Suppose he had chosen the correct direction in which to backtrack, how would he maintain moving straight? The additional smoke also prevented him from seeing much at all and he judged that it was quite possible that he could be a few yards from Granger and never know she was there. Draco also considered lighting his wand to assist him with the search but was put off by the fact that he didn't know what type of attention he would attract. For once, he found, he was looking to avoid confrontation with the enemy. His task was grueling as it was and could hardly be helped by additional delays.  
  
Realizing after careful consideration that this left him alone, lost, and practically blind, Draco's spirits began to fall. Failure was not a familiar feeling to him, and he wasn't prepared to experience it now. His pace was quickened and his search became more frantic.

=======

Hermione opened her eyes and wondered where she was. For a brief moment she considered she was dreaming since this was hardly her bed. In dreams though, there was no pain and she drifted back into reality when she realized her entire body ached. Her head throbbed too which could have been from lack of oxygen. Hermione coughed violently and subdued her deep intakes of breathe when finding it only brought smoke into her lungs.  
  
Frustrated, she tried to recall what she was last doing. Distinctly she remembered Draco. But where was he now? The ground on which she was laying was rough and left scratches on her skin. The familiar sight of smoke still surrounded her. Obviously, she was still in battle. How did she end up on the ground though? Wild fantasies soon followed of being ambushed and rendered unconscious while Malfoy walked ahead. Her imagination exploded with images of Deatheaters and herself defenseless. Slowly the fiction subdued when Hermione realized she did not recall having been attacked by anyone whatsoever. Bitterly, she realized that her current condition was a result of her own weakness. She had fainted. It was as simple as that.  
  
She cursed herself for not being stronger, braver, and worthier of her position at the Ministry. Obviously she couldn't take the trials of war emotionally or physically. With that came the determination that she would resign as soon as this was over. She would content herself with a quiet life, possibly even teach at Hogwarts. To do this however, Hermione thought, she would actually have to overcome her first obstacle of finding her way back alive.  
  
With some difficulty, Hermione pushed herself off the ground and took some unsteady steps forward. She dusted off her robes in an attempt to stall having to choose a direction. The situation was already bad. She did not intend for it to become worse by selecting a path that would take her into the midst of a group of Deatheaters. Her thoughts continued to drift to the whereabouts of Malfoy. The cruel idea that he had purposefully deserted her came up repeatedly but she pushed it away with some difficulty. She did not want to think ill of him, even though internally she believed him quite possible of such an act. Even if that was the case, she reasoned, it wasn't as if he knocked her unconscious with his own hand. Therefore, the fault was in her lack of endurance.  
  
Figuring any direction could lead to a possible improvement from her current isolated location, Hermione hugged her robes tighter around herself and set off. Whichever way she turned, the scene which met her eyes was the same. Nothing by smoke and darkness surrounded her and it was impossible to tell how far she was from savior. It was quite probable that she was headed in the direction she previous came from, and this thought slowly but surely drained her hopes and energy.  
  
After an estimated 20 minutes, Hermione stopped abruptly and sank to her knees. Her breathing was haggard and noisy. The smoke was not only affecting her vision but her respiratory system as well. Her head spun and the dizzying effects of not receiving enough oxygen rendered her to the ground without her even realizing it.  
  
Gradually, she sank further onto her hands and knees. Closing her eyes Hermione concentrated on her breathing. It became easier after a few moments and she regained her senses. Smoke drifted up, the air was better if she remained low. This however left her with the unfriendly thought that she might have to _crawl_ to safety, and that was a feat she did not wish to attempt.  
  
Once the dizziness subdued a reasonable amount, Hermione pushed herself back on her feet. Holding a hand over her nose and mouth, she slowly resumed her trek. Surrendering to her own weakness was not something Hermione was prepared or willing to do again. If this was to be the end for her, she fully intended to meet it fighting.

===Note===

I really should get to some romancing soon. I don't feel like I can write it right though. I don't want it fluffy and want to keep Draco in character as much as possible, but that makes it hard to twist him into a guy Hermione could love. Any ideas? Oh, and review please!

[Edit] Much love to Amadea who let me know of my spelling errors. I fixed those as soon as I read the review. Thanks! Let me know my mistakes guys. I tend to miss things the spell checker doesn't catch.

-Captive


	4. She did the Unthinkable

**Within the Smoke**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Their J.K. Rowling's.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Draco had prepared for curses, for screams, maybe even death, but he was utterly unprepared for the nothing that followed.

===Note====

I'm still jet lagged so I've been writing this since 1 in the morning. Now it's almost 5 am and I still can't sleep. Oh well, at least I'm making progess. To make up for my long absence, I'm adding 2 chapters today! Chapter 3 I started yesterday and published today around noon. This chapter I began after dinner and just finished. Anyways, there's finally some romance which will develop more in later chapters. Hope you enjoy.

**Within the Smoke**

**Chapter 4: She did the Unthinkable  
**  
Staring at his wand steadily, Draco at last made up his mind. "_Lumos_," he muttered. _There_, he thought. It was in fate's hands now. If his light should attract extra unwanted attention, so be it. If a whole mob of Deatheaters were to come swarming out of the smoke, oh well. None of that meant anything if he was to spend eternity in this mess utterly lost and unable to complete his task. Guilt was a nasty parasite. Draco continually felt it at the edge of his thoughts. And, realizing it would consume him if Hermione were to die, Draco pushed forward.  
  
Holding his wand high, he allowed the light to cover a greater distance around him. Scanning the immediate area, Draco found nothing. Frustration turned into a bitter anger towards himself. This wouldn't have happened if he had been more patient. This wouldn't have happened if he had been more careful. _But no_, he thought, _I had to be an unfeeling ass_. He realized that in his determination to be rid of her, he had completely forgotten his original goal of returning her to safety.  
  
He wondered where Potter was in all this. After their earlier encounter, he felt sure the boy wonder would go dashing off to the rescue and remove the witch from his hands and thoughts. Once he had apparated away, he had even recalled thinking that he would probably not meet Granger again for the remainder of the war. The belief had brought a temporary calm. But he felt certain now that fate was determined to be cruel. Obviously offended by his thoughts, fate twisted the situation and forced him to seek out his previously unwanted baggage. The cruelty in the irony was unnerving. He felt like laughing aloud over the unpredictable events leading to his current predicament.  
  
Deciding that things could only get worse from here on, Draco abandoned whatever caution he had remaining. "Granger!" He called out "Granger! Where are you?" After shouting at the top of his voice and seeing no immediate attack, Draco risked another action. Raising his wand, he sent up red sparks in hopes that she would find him if he couldn't locate her. Once the sparks were emitted, Draco tensed and prepared for whatever would come next.  
  
All caution, he realized, was out the window. He wasn't particular disturbed by a possible attack since he knew it was an inevitable occurrence in war. What did cause his heart to chill and his nerves to stand on end however, was the deafening silence which met his ears. Why wasn't anyone coming? Draco had prepared for curses, for screams, maybe even death, but he was utterly unprepared for the nothing that followed. He held his breathe briefly and strained to hear something, anything. But when the cruel silence resumed, the blood seemed to drain from Draco's already pale face. What did this mean?  
  
The silence was significant, he knew. There could be several reasonable possibilities for it. The darkest thought which crept into existence now consumed his thoughts. The gravest answer to the question was that the battle was finished with one side defeated. From that rose the other question of who won. Fear of the answer though, convinced Draco to remove these doubts from his mind. He decided that he in fact did not know anything for certain at this point. Thinking negatively hardly helped his current situation. Shaking his head, Draco decided that no matter what occurred in the battle, his task was to find Granger. And no matter which side won, locating her was still vital to his own sanity.

=======

Hermione looked up and saw red sparks with partial clarity through the smoke. For a moment she thought she was saved. Doubt made her pause however before hurrying off to find where they came from. She had no idea who had sent up the sparks. She had no clue whether she would end up meeting a friend or foe. Hermione reasoned however, that there was little else she could do. Not having any idea of where she was, heading toward any possible savior was worth the risk. And, at the very least, she at last had a direction in which to head.  
  
Caution however, did prevent her from rushing too briskly onto the scene. She crouched low to the earth once more but could see nothing behind which to hide. Relying therefore on only the smoke to conceal her, Hermione moved slowly and quietly toward the source of the sparks. After creeping forward for some time, she began to make out a silhouette up ahead. Blinking rapidly, she convinced herself it wasn't imagined. Whoever it was, they were standing quite still. Hermione crept forward and strained to make out any features. Only a dark shape could be seen and caution made her hesitate to get closer.  
  
Crawling to remain less noticeable, Hermione slowly drew nearer to the form. She reasoned it would have been pointless to come this far only to fear a possible savior, and grinding her teeth, urged herself to take action. Once a few feet from the figure, Hermione saw it was a man and his back was to her. She waved the smoke from her vision and looked up. He had silver blond hair. She sighed, _Malfoy_.  
  
Upon hearing the noise, Draco turned abruptly and stared straight overhead at nothing. Hermione coughed and he looked down, at last seeing her.  
  
"Granger, what in hell are you doing down there?"  
  
"It's lovely to see you too, Malfoy." Hermione replied. Draco smiled suddenly as he looked at her. It was a new sight to Hermione when she realized it didn't resemble a smirk at all. Reaching down, he helped her off the ground and even attempted to dust off her robes. He looked relieved but she refused to believe it was on her account.  
  
"You're okay." He sighed.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just right back where I started from and doomed to wander with you until the end of time it seems." Her statement had a distinctly bitter air which was not lost on Draco. His smile dropped quite suddenly and his mouth settled back into its usual grim smirk.  
  
"Right," said Draco, "That's just fine. I try to do a good thing and look at all the gratitude I'm awarded!" He threw up his hands and turned from her.  
  
Hermione was startled by the reaction she received at her statement and wondered why he would care at all what she said. Some guilt did build and for a moment she considered reaching out and apologizing but feared that he would snap. Either way, what did she have to lose? It shouldn't affect her what he did at all. Tentatively she raised a hand and placed it lightly on his shoulder. With that first move completed, Hermione let out a sigh in relief that it didn't cause an immediate explosion of temper.  
  
When she still did not receive a reaction after another few seconds, she spoke. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean for it to come out that way." He turned around at last and looked at her curiously. Staring into his eyes, she found them uncertain. Obviously he wasn't sure if she was being sincere. Hermione briefly wondered why it should distress her that he was questioning her motives. She also wondered why the hand placed on his shoulder was now acting on its own accord. Tracing Draco's face lightly with her finger, Hermione's mind seemed to have deserted her. Stopping with a start, she drew her hand away hastily and pretended to have a coughing fit to ease the awkward silence that followed.  
  
She feared by this point that her face had turned embarrassingly crimson and looked to the ground to avoid further confrontation. After another silent spell, Hermione risked a glance at his face to possibly satisfy her curiosity of his reaction. Looking up she saw a mask.  
  
Draco stared straight back into her eyes with a blank expression. His mouth was set in a tight line and his jaw was obviously clenched. Besides that, he revealed no emotion whatsoever. _He can show nothing at a time like this?_ Hermione thought,_ lucky bastard_.  
  
The staring contest continued for what seemed an eternity until Draco finally looked away. Hermione stared after him in wonder as she listened to him mutter to himself under his breathe. She couldn't quite understand what he was saying but decided he obviously wasn't acting joyously. Draco continued pacing for some moments and repeatedly glanced at her with the same calm façade. The entire time Hermione held her breathe and prepared for what would inevitably be a very uncomfortable conversation at best. Personally, she didn't understand her own actions and had no idea how to respond if he were to question her.  
  
"You're really something aren't you?" He began with a bit of sarcasm. "What is this obsessive attraction you have with heroes? I mean for how many years were you trailing behind Potter? And now what? Your glorious savior isn't around and you expect to just turn to the next best thing? What are you trying to do Hermione!?" He was shouting at her now. It was causing her to tremble. "I don't know what this is but I sure as hell don't want to be a part of it." Draco finished what he wanted to say and silenced again. Hermione could hardly call his face emotionless now. It terrified her to see his angry expression. It pained her also that such an innocent gesture could result in such a harsh outbreak of temper. In his opinion, she seemed to have done something wrong. What it was exactly however, she could only guess. 

=======

Draco had been fuming when he felt a light touch on his shoulder. A glance told him Granger was actually willingly touching him, which made his curiosity emerge. He also wondered with some exasperation what she could possibly have left to say. With some resignation, he finally turned at the sound of her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean for it to come out that way."  
  
Draco blinked. What was this? Him receiving an apology from Granger was a rare and miraculous occurrence. In fact, he wasn't quite sure he believed it. When contemplating the sincerity of her words, he noticed with some surprise that she still had not removed her hand. Surprise turned into practical shock when the hand drifted up toward his face and began gingerly tracing his jaw line. What was she doing?  
  
_No_, thought Draco, _this is all wrong_. Potter was the one that was supposed to be receiving this attention. Potter was the one that was supposed to be here while he was the one in battle. Potter, he thought with bitter realization, was supposed to get it all.  
  
Hermione retracted her hand hastily and looked away. The dead silence which followed was unsettling. Unsure of what was happening or what to do next, Draco simply stared. When her eyes eventually returned to his face, he looked right back blankly. After possibly minutes, Draco wretched his gaze away and muttered to himself about the obscurities of women. He paced to distract himself and clear his head.  
  
Clearly, Granger was just drawn to whoever protected her. And, with the recent absence of the boy wonder, she just decided to settle on whoever was near. Despite his confusion at what had just happened, one thing Draco was certain of was that he refused to be Potter's replacement. There was no way he would be second choice in this, or anything else for that matter. Granger wanted to use him. She wanted him to be her temporary relief during this chaos. Draco's pride was damaged. With these cruel beliefs tormenting him, his temper once again rose. He did the first sensible thing that came to mind and exploded at her. 

===Note===

Right, so the romance was rather limited in this chapter. But since I can't seem to find a realistic way for them to get together, I'll just make it gradual. Tried to keep them in character once more though. Did it work? Review please.

-Captive


	5. It Remained Unsaid

**Within the Smoke**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Their J.K. Rowling's.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Glancing at Hermione now, Draco saw that purity was practically radiating from her. Innocence was a rare sight in war. And, ragged and beaten as she was, she could still no doubt be considered innocent.

===Note====

Bicker Bicker, that's bound to turn into a loving relationship right? Ha, I wish I knew where I was going with this. I'll figure something out though. This chapter was hard to write. Hate it when it takes this long. Ah well, I'll start the next chapter right away.

**Within the Smoke**

**Chapter 5: It Remained Unsaid  
**  
In hindsight, Draco found upon consideration that his outburst was not as sensible as he had first presumed. Yes, it calmed his temper, but afterwards it still did nothing and in fact worsened instead of improved the situation. Loss of control was not particularly a feeling he was fond of. Upon reaching adulthood however, Draco found that the restraints on his own emotions simply didn't hold.  
  
He had turned from her again. Draco wasn't prepared to look at her until he was certain the sight wouldn't bring a yell of frustration from his lips. He shouldn't have played hero, he realized, not with her anyway. That was a mistake on his part. Still, Granger shouldn't have attempted to exploit him for her own need for stability. In a matter of seconds, he managed to convince himself that the fault should therefore rest with the witch. Yes, this settled his mind greatly.  
  
Taking a deep breathe, Draco at last felt ready to face whatever would come next. He turned back to Hermione and stared into her eyes with open confidence. Frustratingly, he encountered another dead silence. Reasoning to himself that she had initiated the contact, Draco decided that it was her responsibility to speak first. He waited in vain for some moments though before growing rapidly impatient and finally disregarded the notion that Granger would provide an explanation.  
  
"Alright then," Draco finally said, "So are you going to say something or should be just get moving?" With his temper now diminished, he settled naturally back into his usual mood. What Draco had learned over the years was how to use denial efficiently and whenever possible. Personally, he believed that if the situation was not to his liking, he would simply ignore it. He failed to understand why many deemed denial to be unhealthy. It seemed the perfect solution. Using it now, Draco believed the results to be quite good.  
  
Hermione was looking at him curiously. He noticed her hands trembled slightly still, but chose not to dwell on the thought. Why couldn't she simply forget what happened? She looked so innocent then that she almost lured him to feel guilt once more. Sighing and shaking his head, Draco advanced towards her. Hermione appeared alarmed and took a few steps back.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Granger." He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her into a brisk walk. "Did you forget? You're going to wander with me till the end of time unless we find them." Draco smirked as he said it and realized he could now find some humor in her previously spoken words. Hermione still gazed doubtfully back at him and attempted to wretch her arm from his grip.  
  
"I can walk fine by myself, Malfoy." She said calmly and with an air of pride.  
  
Draco laughed quietly. "Right, we tried that already remember? That didn't work out too well. This time, I'm not losing you."  
  
Hermione looked indignant for a moment but ceased her struggle. Shrugging her shoulders, she seemed to have resigned.

=======

When Draco suddenly grabbed her arm and forcefully dragged her into motion, Hermione felt a flicker of annoyance. She had found it extremely surprising when his fury dissolved and was immediately replaced by a calm, casual air. For a second, she believed him downright mental. Malfoy seemed to change faces as a game. One moment relaxed, the next screaming at her with pure blind fury. It was disturbing not to know what might offend him next.  
  
With her arm trapped by his stony grip, Hermione found herself practically dragged along. Besides the small talk before they began moving, Draco had not said a word. Uncertain of what to say and afraid of a violent response, Hermione was tentative to begin a conversation. What had happened, she decided, was nothing. Obviously, she had temporarily lost her mind. Yes, she thought with satisfaction, _it was just stress_. Hermione was relieved however that Draco did not interrogate her about her actions. She wasn't certain she could take the discomfort. She knew though that the much avoided topic would have to be discussed eventually. And, if he flatly refused to ask, she would have to bring it up herself.  
  
Now seemed like the best time as any since they were alone and would probably remain so for some time yet. Hermione reasoned that if they were to reach safety, it was unlikely they would ever have a quiet moment again.  
  
"Draco? About the...um, uh" This wasn't a productive beginning. "Well, the thing I did. That was just...well..." _Maybe fate will be merciful and strike me down now_, Hermione prayed.  
  
"Just what?" Draco responded. "A mistake?"  
  
"Yes! I mean, yes. Right, a mistake." She realized she had spoken a little too eagerly and chided herself. She was grateful however that he was cooperating with this. Hermione would openly admit that she needed all the assistance she could get.  
  
Draco was looking grimly at her now. "Yeah, I figured that Granger." He said evenly.  
  
She wished he would be more obvious in his meanings. His behavior troubled her in a curious way. Though without reason to believe he was concealing anything, Hermione felt never the less that he always only said half of what he meant. Still, she was in no position to question him and would prefer to deter from another possible tantrum. "Okay then," She said with a sigh, "so we're okay. Right?"  
  
"Yes Granger, we're as good as we ever were." He responded with a chuckle.  
  
Hermione smiled when she realized the situation wasn't as dire anymore. Obviously, Draco wasn't going to let this trouble him, so why should she? If possible, she would try to forget the incident all together. And, for some time she did manage to keep the image subdued within the dark recesses of her mind. Whenever the silence became too solemn however, Hermione found her peace disturbed by the familiar face of Draco and the way his eyes never left hers as she traced his features.

=======

In all probability, how could this happen? This was to be the third time Draco found himself walking in the company of Granger during this war. Considering the vast landscape of the battlefield and the hundreds of participants, Draco simply couldn't believe he could really encounter the same person three times in a role. Since the beginning of the fight he had hardly met another soul; that is until he first ran into Granger. Again he cursed fate for playing its little tricks.  
  
This trek was startlingly similar to every other they had taken. The realization caused some bitter feeling since they were obviously making no progress. They had walked for possibly an hour and during that time Draco flatly refused to release his hold on Hermione's wrist. There was not a chance in hell he was planning on going through that again.  
  
Walking in silence was not particularly comforting but he refused to be the first to speak. Mainly this was due to the fact that he had nothing left to say. He perked up when Hermione at last initiated conversation. Unfortunately, she intended to talk about what had just transpired. Though well aware that the topic would have been brought up eventually, Draco had hoped it would have been in the distant future.  
  
Hermione began with some confused mutterings in an attempt to label what she did. When her sentences ran on to nothing, Draco decided to end her suffering. What _could_ the action be called? Personally, he believed Granger hadn't seriously meant a thing by it. No previous attention had been bestowed on him before by Hermione and he certainly didn't expect an abrupt change now. She must have just lost her mind for a moment, Draco reasoned. Therefore, it could be called a mistake.  
  
He proposed this to Granger and she agreed vigorously. Setting his mouth in a grim line, Draco simply nodded along as she spoke and threw in the occasional sentence. Her words confirmed his beliefs. Whatever had happened really meant nothing. Good, he decided, the less complicated this was the better.  
  
Hermione seemed determined however to be reassured that they were "okay." He didn't understand at first. Had they ever been okay? But her expression was practically pleading with him to just allow her this small comfort. Draco sighed and told her exactly what she wanted to hear. It hardly mattered what he said really. He just wished to forget the entire event.  
  
The silence resumed once Hermione was satisfied. Glancing at her now, Draco found an unfocused expression on her face. He wondered what was distracting her then decided he shouldn't care. To bring her back to life, Draco chose a more favorable conversation topic.  
  
"This is your first war right?" He said with a glance.  
  
Hermione started and looked at him in surprise. "Yes, and I hope it's my last."  
  
Draco chuckled. "Don't we all." He was frustrated with the Ministry. Obviously they were desperate if they were using inexperienced young officers in this battle. _She shouldn't be here at all_, he thought, _she should be shuffling papers in the damn mailroom for heaven's sake_. Realizing his thoughts were unkind, Draco wisely chose not to turn his thoughts into words. The bickering thus far was sufficient to last him a lifetime. He had no intention of initiating another round.  
  
Glancing at Hermione now, Draco saw that purity was practically radiating from her. Innocence was a rare sight in war. And, ragged and beaten as she was, she could still no doubt be considered innocent. This wasn't the profession for her, he decided. Since Hogwarts Draco had always assumed that Granger would pursue a quiet career, perhaps something in research. She obviously had the mind, if not the endurance. They were quite opposite, he concluded.  
  
Hermione looked weary and Draco began to worry that her loss in hope would result in a lack of will. His determination drove him on and he feared that she had long lost hers. If Granger were to give up entirely, the chances of them reaching safety would diminish drastically. Frankly, he just didn't believe Granger had fortitude to overcome this obstruction.  
  
Fortunately, Draco was soon distracted from his pessimistic train of thought. Looking toward the skies, he saw a flash. "Was that lightning?" Hermione asked foolishly. He dismissed her idiotic comment and responded patiently.  
  
"No, I think this is it." He said quietly.  
  
Relief came quickly. He had not missed the battle as he had feared. It was still occurring and he was still able to participate. Draco couldn't believe his sudden change in luck. Glory was within reach. He increased his pace and dragged the confused witch along with him. More flashes lighted the sky and as they moved toward them Draco began to hear shouts. The familiar sounds of war brought him into a customary calm. Much like life, he considered battle a game which he was usually lucky enough to win. And, with his collective winnings Draco gained credibility. Bitterly though, he refused to be satisfied until he outshined Potter.  
  
"What's happening!?" Hermione asked bewilderedly.  
  
Draco turned to her with excitement and laughed. "We found them! Everyone! Their all here, a part of this! This is going to be the end of the war, Hermione! This is the final battle and we made it!"  
  
He was shaking her; he even gave her a hug out of his enthusiasm but released her hastily. No need to repeat the uncomfortable atmosphere of their initial contact. Quickly, he pulled her toward the center of the commotion with full confidence and all uneasiness forgotten.

===Note===

Right, need more romance. Gah. There's definitely a spark though yes? Review please.

-Captive


	6. He Turned Away

**Within the Smoke**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Their J.K. Rowling's.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Hermione let out a frustrated breathe but ceased her feeble attempts to kick him. Lying quietly, the two stared at each other with concentration. Draco considered what to do next but nothing favorable came to mind.

===Note====

Yay, a little more romance in this one. =) Oh and to answer a reviewer's question, I never really assigned a exact age to them. I'd say their about 20 though. I figure then their old enough to have grown out of some childish habits but young enough to hold the same grudges from school.

Also, I want to have a little explanation of No Man's land in case you get confused with this chapter. In trench warfare the 2 armies find shelter about a mile or so away from each other. The ground inbetween them is called no man's land. Basically if you venture out there you could very easily get shot by the other side. Right, just keep that in mind when reading this chapter.

**Within the Smoke**

**Chapter 6: He Turned Away**  
  
Stumbling through the smoke, Draco disregarded caution and focused solely on maintaining his fast pace. Bringing Hermione into what he believed to be the center of the action, he looked around and searched for others. Strangely, he saw no one. Were they in the right place? Listening carefully though, he heard all the sounds of combat even if he could not see it. Perplexed by this unlikely development, Draco motioned for Hermione to follow him quietly.  
  
Something distracted him from his thinking then. A spell flew from the smoke and hit him with ferocity. Draco soared back and felt his wand wretched from his hand. His hold on Hermione was lost also. Landing on the ground a few yards back, he felt the wind forced from his lungs and his head hit the earth. He lay breathing quietly for a moment before being disturbed by Granger rushing forward and grasping at his robes anxiously.  
  
"Where's the wound!?" She demanded. "Tell me what's wrong." She was near tears and her grip on his robes was unyielding.  
  
Sitting up calmly, Draco bore a grim expression. "It was just a disarming spell, Granger. There is no wound. Well, except maybe the massive bruise I'm going to find on my back later." Hermione didn't seem to accept his lack of concern and stared at him stone faced. Her hands hadn't release their hold. When nothing else was said, Draco decided to stand. Before he could do so however, Hermione swiftly pushed him back down. Shaking him by his robes, she seemed to have lost control.  
  
"Don't scare me like that, Draco! And where the hell did you lead us!? Is this your idea of safety? You could have been killed you fool! Do you have any idea what the hell you're doing!?" Her voice was shrill, her actions frantic.  
  
The speed in which her mood changed was unbelievable. Worry blended into anger within the blink of an eye. Irritated with her unreasonable reaction, Draco suddenly pushed away her hands and sat up. When she struggled, he grabbed her wrists and, rolling, pushed her to the ground and pinned her hands.  
  
Hermione let out a frustrated breathe but ceased her feeble attempts to kick him. Lying quietly, the two stared at each other with concentration. Draco considered what to do next but nothing favorable came to mind. If he released her, he would no doubt be slapped, which was something he intended on preventing. If he subdued her with force, then he would have to remain in an uncomfortably close position. Meanwhile, Draco was finding that meeting her intense gaze was exhausting.

=======

Lying with Draco over her was unnerving. Telling him so however, would have been mortifying. Her face heated up again, and she scolded herself. Hermione's eyes flickered from his face as she looked for an escape. When finding none, they returned and met his gaze. This was a most uncomfortable situation. Draco's face was slightly red from exertion. His hair had fallen over his forehead to partially block his vision. He had never looked so tempting. Hermione did something thoughtless. Lifting her head, she lightly brushed her lips against his. Draco turned his head away. Abruptly, he pushed himself up and stared down at her with confusion.  
  
"What is the matter with you, Granger?" Malfoy asked. His voice was dead calm. Hermione considered it more dangerous than his anger. "This is the worst possible time and place for this. What are you thinking?"  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say. _The worst possible time and place? I doubt there is a good time or place for this_. "Where are we?" She asked simply.  
  
"No man's land I presume." He answered, scanning the distance. "We should get to our side before we're hit by the crossfire.  
  
Hermione's mortification was temporarily forgotten. "Are you seriously telling me you led us right in the middle of the fight? We're going to be hit by the enemy for certain!"  
  
Purposefully avoiding all eye contact, Draco replied without concern. "No worries, Granger. I think we're closer to our own side. It's more likely we'll be hit by one of our own instead."  
  
Hermione was not amused by his attempt at humor. Pushing herself off the ground, she watched as Draco walked around her searching the ground. After a few moments, he bent down and picked up his lost wand. Without saying a word, he began to walk away. Sighing, Hermione believed he expected her to follow.  
  
Trailing a few feet behind him, she asked: "How do you know which direction to walk in?"  
  
"I'm heading in the direction that last spell came from." He replied after a pause. "There's no way a Deatheater would settle for just a disarming spell. You'll be back with Potter before you know it." His voice was slightly bitter when he spoke. Hermione wondered why he had to sulk at just the mention of Harry's name.

=======

Draco admitted to himself that he had miscalculated. When he first realized that they had found the battle, he charged in without hesitation. Unfortunately, he had dragged them right into the middle of the clash. On one side, there were the deatheaters, on the other, there were comrades. Each side was sending curses and spells towards the other. The two of them were now caught in the crossfire.  
  
After considering the situation, Draco decided it was nothing to his abilities. They had made it this far, there was no way he was going to lose hope now. Besides, there were bigger issues for him to be concerned with. A slight touch he could cope with, possibly even ignore. A light kiss however, was taxing on his nerves. He silently damned her for her actions. He hated the complications she was creating.  
  
No matter now, he decided. They would be with the others soon. Once he delivered Granger back to Potter, he could consider her not among his concerns anymore. The thought inspired him to walk faster. This experience had definitely assured him that it was much more preferable to work alone.  
  
After much reflection, Draco decided that whatever was the matter with Granger lately was only temporary. War could affect people in strange ways. It was the only explanation which could possibly pass for sensible. Draco wasn't a fool, and he refused to believe Hermione had any true affection for him. Therefore, it would be pure idiocy to respond to her in her brief moments of recklessness. With this in mind, he walked ahead of her now and focused his attention on the path ahead. His goal now was to avoid all possible eye contact and conversation. They couldn't be far now, so it should be an easy task to accomplish.  
  
Another spell passed them by. Hermione let out a quiet shriek and grabbed onto his arm for security. Patiently, he shook her off and continued on as if he hadn't noticed the spell or her action. Keeping his gaze from her, Draco walked steadily, unafraid of oncoming curses. Frankly, he was more fearful of the witch behind him.  
  
With experience, came arrogance, and Draco had gained plenty of experience since leaving Hogwarts. With full confidence, he moved toward the oncoming spells and simply did not think it likely that they would hit him. Even if one did, he believed he could bare it. Physical pain was hardly something he was unfamiliar with or couldn't endure.  
  
Hearing Hermione's steps gaining on him, Draco increased his speed in attempt to further the distance between them. He recognized on some level that he was behaving childishly but felt desperate not to meet her gaze. So what if this could be considered an act of cowardice? For once, Draco found he didn't care.  
  
After another few minutes, shadows appeared out of the smoke. Draco smiled to himself in triumph. Finally they had reached the end of their journey, and made it with barely a scratch on them. Relieved, he pointed his wand up to send sparks into the air and identify himself as a friend. He was recognized by shouts from Ministry members and he hastened towards them. Behind him, Draco could hear Hermione running also.  
  
Shadows turned into people as they drew closer. Ministry officials crowded around them and welcomed them back. Draco saw familiar faces, all competing to ask them where they've been and what they've done. He was irritated by their interest. He wished to just find the Minister and receive his orders on what to do next. Pushing through the crowd and leaving Hermione behind, Draco went in search of a higher authority.

=======

Hermione watched in silence as Draco made his way through the crowd, never saying a word of goodbye to her. She herself was surrounded by coworkers and friends but barely heard a thing they asked her. When his silver blonde hair was lost in the mob, Hermione's senses returned and with a shake of her head, realized that there were more important thoughts to dwell on.  
  
Looking around her, she found a familiar face. Grabbing Neville by the shoulders and giving him a slight shake to cease his questions, Hermione urgently demanded the whereabouts of Harry.  
  
"I'ono Hermione, Harry wandered out by himself a while ago looking for you. The minister damn near exploded when he found out he was gone."  
  
Releasing Neville and disregarding what he had left to say, Hermione dashed off abruptly to seek the Minister. It was vital that they find Harry. It had become a fairly popular belief that due to the information given by the Prophecy, the only person capable of defeating the Dark Lord was Potter. If he were to be missing in action on her account, Hermione would feel the full guilt of having lost their most cherished hope.  
  
Pushing and weaving through the crowds, she arrived at a line of tents. Uncertain of which to enter, Hermione made the reasonable bet of selecting the largest to be the Minister's. Lifting the flap, she entered. Surprised, she saw that standing with his back to her was Malfoy. Upon hearing someone new in the tent, Draco turned and for the first time since the kiss, made eye contact. If he was shocked, he hid it well. Thankfully for Hermione, the Minister approached them then from the far side of the massive shelter and disrupted a possible conversation.  
  
"I'm glad to see you two. We thought you might have been lost. Ah well, no matter now. We have bigger problems to discuss. Potter's run off somewhere and we haven't heard from him in a couple of hours. Also everyone's getting antsy out there. Hiding here and just sending out spells isn't getting us anywhere. We're going to have set out soon and charge them."  
  
Leaving their sheltered location and venturing out would make them vulnerable. However, there would be no end to this war if a drastic move was not made. Draco seemed to agree vigorously with this decision. Hermione herself however was hesitant.  
  
"No worries, Granger." Malfoy reassured her. "We can't let you out there without a wand anyways."  
  
Hermione sighed. She was partially relieved but mostly irritated that he should anticipate her thoughts.  
  
Ignoring him, she spoke directly to the Minister. "And what is being done to find Harry?"  
  
"Not much can be done at the time. We need everyone to be present for the battle. We could lose more people if we sent out a search party," came the solemn reply.  
  
Clenching her teeth and refusing to create a frustrated emotional scene, Hermione turned away from both men and left the tent without another word. This was ridiculous. Harry was the most valuable officer they had. How could they even consider leaving him behind? Who else would fight the Dark Lord? No other single wizard would even consider the notion unless they welcomed death.  
  
With this in mind, Hermione wandered the camp. Upon reaching the end of the line of tents, she resolved that if the Minister refused to take action in this matter, she would do so herself. After all, if she stayed, she would be useless without her wand. She doubted they would miss her at all. With determination, Hermione walked inconspicuously past the crowds until she found the edge of their safe site. Not looking back, she continued out into the smoke to recover Harry herself.

===Note===

Look! Hermione's doing something brave! Aren't you proud? I know, I should really stop separating the lovers. No worries, they always find each other. Review please. Reviews inspire me to write faster. =)

-Captive


	7. She Watched Hope Die

**Within the Smoke**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Their J.K. Rowling's.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Completely entranced, Hermione realized that the light reflected their emotions. She stood unmoving as the scene before her suddenly came to life. Voldemort attacked first with the killing curse.

===Note====

I Like this chapter. It's action packed and full of angst! =) Angst is always easier to write for me than romance. Prepare yourself for a tearjerker.

Oh, and to answer a few of my reviewers' questions:

VoldemortsVeela- I'm not sure why I didn't just have Draco accio her wand. I guess cause then he wouldn't be able to protect her. And I needed him to do some noble deed to make her fall in love.

libyanauthor- Yeah, Draco is pretty cold. I guess it's cause on some level he's attracted to Hermione but is jealous cause he thinks Granger's really into Harry and just using him. Hey, I'd be ticked off too.

**Within the Smoke**

**Chapter 7: She Watched Hope Die**  
  
Standing within the Minister's tent, Draco listened patiently as a plan of action was dictated. Their current strategy was fruitless. To take further action however, brought risk to their safety. Determined yet to end this war, Draco encouraged the plan. He had built his life on risks and fully believed that the risk was half the fun.  
  
Emerging from the tent a half hour later, Draco glanced around to see if he could spot Granger. After her abrupt departure, he wondered what had caused such a reaction. With contemplation he realized bitterly that concern for Potter had prompted that response. Personally, he didn't understand the wide fascination the boy wonder attracted. Potter had left the camp voluntarily, so why should they risk more wizards to retrieve him?  
  
When unable to locate Granger, Draco decided she must have simply retreated to another tent. Considering his goal accomplished, he brushed her from his thoughts. The witch was troublesome. And, seeing all that's happened, it would be better for both their sakes if further contact was terminated.  
  
Walking towards the frontlines, Draco gathered along the way all the scattered officers. Notifying them of the new plan, the announcement was made to the entire army. They crowded at the edge of the camp and prepared themselves for the charge. Wands were drawn at ready and robes were adjusted. Draco made his way to the front. The Minister had suggested he stay behind due to his recent ordeal but he flatly refused. He was drawn to battle and would receive the glory due to him.  
  
The army spread out to cover more ground. Moving forward at a similar pace, they cautiously guarded themselves against oncoming curses. Draco watched as those around him ducked and dodged and sent out a few spells themselves. He could tell by their faces that most were frightened. Disregarding them, he increased his pace and set out in front of the crowd. His position exposed him to more spells, he knew, but it also gave him the advantage of seeing what was ahead with more clarity.  
  
Dropping to the ground, Draco avoided another deathly curse. Deatheaters didn't send warning spells. They didn't intend to simply disarm you. They would settle for nothing less than death. Knowing this, Draco wasn't agitated. Picking himself up, he continued on with the wand pointed forward. When another curse flew by inches from him, he sent out a spell of his own. Whoever was on the receiving end would be wretched instantly from consciousness and don the appearance of death. The Ministry preferred their enemies taken alive. Though Draco was doubtful of this decision at first, he became satisfied when remembering they would rot for eternity in Azkaban instead.  
  
When the enemy multiplied their effort and the amount of spells increased, Draco became frustrated at how their pace slowed. Their fear was mounting, and their hesitation was reducing their speed. Abandoning the group altogether now, Draco began jogging ahead himself. His youth made him agile, and his experience made him sharp. He avoided spells almost effortlessly and with a dead calm expression. Impatiently, he increased his speed. The spells were flying with more accuracy now and Draco realized that they must be close enough to be seen by the enemy. Squinting, he began to make out their shapes in the smoke. Without pausing, he lifted his wand and aimed at the nearest figure. The Deatheater dropped instantly and opened the way for him to continue.  
  
Draco began to see them with more clarity now. They were cloaked and hooded to conceal their identities. Their numbers weren't large so they had dispersed themselves making it easier to remain unnoticed. With deadly accuracy, he pointed his wand and sent his enemies to their knees. Never looking back to check their status, Draco pushed forward, his face composed and determined. Hearing the rest of the army and reinforcements arrive, he felt pleased. They were going to win this war, he thought, or there would be hell to pay if they didn't.

=======

Hermione spun in a slow circle to observe her surroundings. When seeing not another soul, she sighed and continued her search. In the distance, she heard the sounds of battle and realized that they must have charged the enemy. Feeling slightly guilty for not being a participant, Hermione turned away from the echoes and walked on with resolution. She knew that her actions were unreasonable and the odds of finding him small. The fact of the matter was that when she heard Harry was missing, she had acted on the first irrational idea which came to mind. Finding it too late to turn back now, Hermione figured she was at least doing something, if not a lot, to contribute to this war.  
  
Finding nothing around her, she allowed her thoughts to wander. Aggravatingly, they wandered to Malfoy. It was odd how she could be infatuated with a man who utterly infuriated her. No, she convinced herself, it could not even be considered an infatuation. It was nothing but an attraction. Lust and emotional ties to the man who saved her dominated her feelings, Hermione decided. It would all be forgotten once this war was finished.  
  
Distracted by her own musings, Hermione blinked in surprise when she realized she was seeing a light in the distance. The battle was in the other direction. Confused, she drifted cautiously toward the blinding radiance. Arriving in a clearing where the smoke was sparse, Hermione emitted a small gasp at the sight before her. She had found Harry. Standing before her and facing each other was Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. Both stood dead silent and unmoving, glaring at each other with intensity. Removing themselves from the battle, they had chosen to wage their own war.  
  
Hermione had emerged quietly behind Voldemort. He didn't even notice her there. Harry however, did. His eyes flicked briefly to her before returning to the face of his opponent. He couldn't acknowledge her without notifying the Dark Lord of her presence.  
  
They had their wands pointed at each other. The brilliant light which had attracted Hermione originated from their wand tips. Harry's glare hardened as he tensed. The light flashed blindingly for a moment. Voldemort's grip on his wand strengthened until his knuckles turned white, and his lighted tip flared temporarily also.  
  
Completely entranced, Hermione realized that the light reflected their emotions. She stood unmoving as the scene before her suddenly came to life. Voldemort attacked first with the killing curse. Harry responded with incredible speed and blocked the spell with a simple shield charm. Without pausing, Harry launched his own assault. The two weren't playing with basic disarming spells, Hermione realized. Harry was completely disregarding the order not to kill if a live prisoner could be taken.  
  
All through Hogwarts Hermione had believed her friend to be a fair, compassionate boy. However, with all he had encountered and overcome, Harry had always seemed haunted by his memories. At some point, she knew the ghosts of the past would cause him to break. Even with this in mind, Hermione had never chosen to believe him capable of murdering another human being. She had considered him above it all; revenge, hatred, cruelty. Seeing him now, she realized painfully that her delusions simply weren't true. Hatred was certainly expressed on his face now as he sent curse after curse toward the Dark Lord. Some missed by inches while others were diverted by small charms.  
  
Both men paused for a moment to regain their breathe. They were drained by the swiftness of the fight. While still panting, Harry abruptly raised his wand to send another volley of spells. Voldemort defeated each one. Letting out a frustrated yell, Harry charged his tormentor, firing a shaky hex as he ran. With surprising rapidity, the Dark Lord moved from the path of the curse. It hit Hermione instead.  
  
She was instantly blinded by torturous pain in her right shoulder. The wound throbbed with such agony that she sunk to her knees without her knowledge. Panting heavily, she heard Harry's voice as if it was an echo. _Forget me_, she prayed, _end this war now, Harry_.  
  
"No!" Harry screamed. He was running toward her, he looked terrified. Distracted, he had removed his gaze from Voldemort. He had made his first fatal mistake. Barely making it a few steps, Harry was hit by a curse. Hermione heard his agonized scream, and tears began to flow. Watching from the ground, she saw him fall to his hands and knees.  
  
Voldemort was laughing now, quietly at first, but his voice began to vibrate as he realized Potter was as good as gone. Satisfied with his triumph, he turned to execute the witch next. Hermione watched as the Dark lord loomed over her. His familiar skeletal grin was in place and his wand was raised. Surprisingly, she wasn't frightened. It hardly mattered anymore. Ron was dead, Harry close to it, and Malfoy...No, nothing could bring her to care now. The tears stopped as all emotion died. Keeping her eyes lowered, Hermione openly accepted her fate.  
  
It didn't come. A grunt was emitted from the figure standing above her. Looking up, she saw Voldemort momentarily frozen in place. His menacing gaze was not resting on her but straight ahead. Shocked and unmoving, she watched as he slowly fell to the ground. Lying sprawled, the Dark lord was defeated. Staring into his lifeless eyes, Hermione didn't understand what had just happened.  
  
She looked up and spotted Harry still hunched over on the ground. His arm was extended however and his wand was raised. Gasping for breathe; Hermione lifted herself to her feet with difficulty. She found her legs shaky and unstable. Reaching Harry's side was a struggle, but Hermione was determined to do it.  
  
"Harry," she began weakly as she neared. He fell fully to the ground now with a thud. His breathes were shaky as if it hurt him to breath. "You did it Harry. You ended it." Knelling beside him and taking his hand, she found it cold. The tears began again to her dismay. "Harry? You're going to be alright aren't you?" He gave her a small smile but didn't answer. He turned his gaze from her and looked ahead distracted. His breathing became laborious. Her tears erupted into heavy sobs. "Harry?"  
  
She watched sorrowfully as his eyes slowly closed, knowing there wasn't a thing she could do. She had never felt so useless, so much a failure. The rise and fall of his chest grew less noticeable until it ceased altogether. Hermione gave a shuddering breathe and lay her head on his chest defeated. She had failed. It hardly mattered to her what happened next. She didn't even notice the pain in her shoulder anymore, it was irrelevant. Everyone she loved was gone, everyone who might bring her comfort. She might as well follow suit. Closing her eyes, Hermione ignored her injury and feel asleep beside her friend's body. 

===Note===

Tragic, but it had to be done. Harry was in the way of my favorite lovers. I had another scenerio planned where Hermione killed Voldemort with Harry's wand but then the prophecy said that only one of them could kill the other. I thought it would be a nice twist though if they killed each other. Anyways, review please!


	8. I Found You Lost

**Within the Smoke**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Their J.K. Rowling's.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Lost in the cruel irony, it took Draco another few minutes before he could bring himself back to examining the bodies. Pausing momentarily, he realized he saw movement.

===Note====

A couple more chapters before this story ends. I'm new at this fanfic writing thing so tell me, how long must it be to be considered a novel and how long to be a short story?

A little sweetness in this chapter. Read, review. =)

**Within the Smoke**

**Chapter 8: I Found You Lost  
**  
Wiping the sweat from his brow, Draco sighed in exhaustion. Pausing briefly, he surveyed the area and was satisfied to see the casualties had been minimal. He had been ordered to oversee the cleanup. Finding the job to be pointless however, Draco set off back to camp.  
  
The battle was over. Looking back, he could hardly recall what he had done in it. Perhaps that could be considered a benefit. Being haunted by experiences in war did not create a pleasant existence. Picking his way around the clusters of people, Draco began to wonder what prisoners they had gained. Though he knew many had been taken, he wished to know who specifically. In other words, he wondered if his father was among them.  
  
Since his abrupt departure from home, he had never once doubted whether he had made the correct decision. On some level, Draco had always known with which side Lucius Malfoy aligned himself. When he was attending Hogwarts, he had wisely chosen to ignore the information. This precious state of denial was robbed from him however as soon as he joined the Ministry. He had accepted the job on the practical grounds that it brought good money and respect. He had accepted the job on the personal grounds that it provided freedom from his Father's reputation.  
  
Unfortunately, the position did not allow him to break the controlling ties of his family. Within days of accepting the job, Draco began receiving frequent visits from his father. Lucius always began with small talk, his voice smooth, before gradually slipping into asking for favors. Usually, he disguised his true intentions. His favors seemed small. Occasionally, he might request that Draco put in a word to the Minister about a law he wanted passed. _Harmless_, Draco thought. Soon however, Lucius began asking for much more. He wanted his son to act as a spy. He wanted him to release information that would be valuable to possible enemies. Hurt that his own father should only see him as a tool, Draco refused. It didn't surprise him afterwards that Lucius ceased contacting him. It didn't bother him when he heard a few months later that his father had openly joined the Dark Lord.  
  
Draco wondered now if his father was even still alive. Supporting Voldemort was almost as risky as opposing him. Any failure might mean instant execution under his wand. And, since all his supporters were concealed by their cloaks, it was difficult to discern who was still an active deatheater.  
  
Unable to conceal his curiosity any longer, Draco grabbed a passing officer. "Tell me, what prisoners have we obtained?"  
  
"We're not sure presently, sir. We're still sorting them out and verifying their identities." The young officer replied.  
  
"Do we at least know if Voldemort is among them?" Draco demanded.  
  
"No, sir. I'm sorry to say we didn't find He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."  
  
Frustrated and fuming once more, Draco brushed past without another word and set off toward camp to find the Minister. What was the point in victory if the greatest prize was still unobtainable? He couldn't understand how the Dark Lord had escaped them again. It was unacceptable that he should live and be given the chance to regain power once his followers were all in Azkaban.  
  
Arriving in camp a few minutes later, Draco immediately entered the Minister's tent. "How the hell could this happen!?" He demanded. "Where is he? How could he have gotten away?" He knew it probably wasn't wise to speak with an authority figure with such disrespect but his reason had left him.  
  
The Minister of Magic looked momentarily shocked to be addressed in such a way but waved it aside to focus on the crisis at hand. "Calm yourself my boy. Nothing is for certain yet. Look, the smoke is just beginning to clear up. We'll send out searches to find any escaped deatheaters. But, it's top priority to find all our wounded first."  
  
Unable to argue, Draco left the tent a little disgruntled but never the less determined to capture the Dark Lord. To do so however, he had to first accomplish the task of finding all survivors. Recruiting all unoccupied wizards, Draco set out with a search party. The smoke was indeed clearing up. He could see fairly far ahead now and was pleased that finally things were brightening.  
  
Upon realizing that the search was too time-consuming, the party decided to separate and cover more ground. Draco chose a random direction and set off. He didn't expect to find many survivors. It was unlikely that the Deatheaters would allow any to live. If they did, it was extremely probable that the victim would be too mentally damaged to resume their normal lives.  
  
Never the less, this gruesome task had to be completed, and preferably as quickly as possible. Scanning the area, he saw no one. Sighing, he continued on without much hope.  
  
After half an hour of searching without result, Draco paused when he saw something curious in the distance. It appeared to be a lump on the ground. Expecting to find only a body, he approached grimly. Nearing, he saw that there were two figures lying perfectly still. It was always a harsh blow to witness death on the battlefield, but Draco knew he had to identify the bodies for the sake of reporting it to the families. Slowly he walked until he came to a stop over the unmoving forms.  
  
He took a few staggered steps backward. He was staring at the lifeless body of Harry Potter. He was momentarily stunned. It seemed impossible that the boy who had overcome all should die at such a young age. He had expected his rival to lead the war. He had expected him to conquer and receive everlasting glory. Draco couldn't bring himself to accept this.  
  
Sighing, he knew he would have to be the one to report the death and meet the grim reactions of the wizarding community. Once his thoughts returned to their usual practicality, Draco sorted away the death as just another misfortune of war. It was only then that he allowed himself to examine the other body. He could tell it was female, but large amounts of tangled hair hid her face. Kneeling down, he slowly reached out his hand and brushed the locks covering her.  
  
For a second time, he was physically shocked. Removing his hand immediately, Draco drew back and wondered how she could have gotten here when he had been so sure she was resting in camp. _No, no, no_, he thought, _this wasn't supposed to happen. What has she done?_ She was so innocent. Bitterly, Draco realized that he had accomplished his goal of bringing Hermione to safety only to have her wander away and get herself killed.  
  
Lost in the cruel irony, it took Draco another few minutes before he could bring himself back to examining the bodies. Pausing momentarily, he realized he saw movement. Granger was still breathing. Chiding himself for having missed it before, Draco saw her chest slowly but steadily rise and fall.  
  
Kneeling beside her, he tilted Hermione's chin towards him. Yes, she was definitely alive and starting to come to. Her eyes opened slowly and gazed at him with the most curious expression.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Her voice was weak but her spirit the same. It brought a smile to his lips to hear her speak to him with the same contempt. She smiled too after seeing him do so. "This is the third time you've found me, Malfoy."  
  
Draco laughed softly. "Fourth, it's the fourth time." He corrected her.  
  
She smiled at this and tried to laugh. "No, I found you once, remember?"  
  
Realizing she spoke the truth, Draco chuckled before returning to the matter at hand. "What happened, Hermione?"  
  
The smile disappeared from her face and she raised a hand and pointed to a spot beyond Draco. He turned and realized there was another form on the ground a short distance from them. In his haste, he had completely overlooked it. Leaving Hermione's side, he cautiously drifted toward the lone tangle of robes expecting to find another old schoolmate dead and cold.  
  
Upon meeting the frozen gaze of Voldemort, Draco nearly gasped but suppressed the urge because it could be considered a weakness. He didn't show weakness, he didn't show surprise neither if he could help it. Brushing away the initial shock, he suddenly felt relieved. The Dark Lord was dead. He had not escaped as Draco at assumed. This war truly was won.  
  
He let out a laugh and retreated back to Hermione's side. "He's dead? Ha, looks like Potter did it."  
  
She quieted. "Yes, Harry did it." Lowering her eyes, she spoke softly and Draco realized she truly was mourning for him.  
  
"I see," he began. Shaking his head to rid himself of curious emotions, he stood and offered a hand to Hermione to help her up. Placing her hand in his she attempted to stand. Draco noticed her wince before falling back to the ground.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing, a small injury. It's insignificant."  
  
Glancing at the wound she tried to hide, Draco asked tensely, "Did Voldemort curse you?"  
  
"No," she replied without further explanation. Shaking off the question, Hermione attempted to stand once more and to her dismay failed again. Sitting back, a sob escaped her. "I can't do it." More tears erupted and streamed down her face. Draco couldn't understand why it upset her so much that she was unable stand. "I can't do anything." She was near hysterics now. "I've failed everyone; Ron, the Ministry, you, and now Harry..." She seemed to be choking on her tears.  
  
Draco sighed in resignation and stooping down, lifted her with ease. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and resumed her sobbing. "I'm a failure," she continued, "their all dead and I couldn't stop it. It's my fault Harry's dead. If I hadn't come here Harry might have lived and, and..." Draco could barely make out a word of what she was saying. In an attempt to be reassuring however, he inserted the occasional "It's okay, calm yourself."  
  
He saw that his feeble attempts did no good when Hermione only began to sob harder. Reassessing his methods, he tried a different approach. "You're hardly a failure, Granger. There's nothing you could have done. This is war." This statement brought no improvement, but Draco was relieved to see it did not cause her more distress.  
  
Convinced that he could do no real good, he discontinued his efforts. With nothing left to say, he carried her the remainder of the way back to camp in silence.

===Note===

At least thier reunited yes? And no one's left to stand in the way since I killed off all the major characters. Tragic, but it had to be done. Anyways, let me know what you think.

-Captive


	9. He Discovered True Hell

**Within the Smoke**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Their J.K. Rowling's.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Draco took a few startled steps backward. He couldn't stand to watch this. He could witness death without flinching, he could enter battle composed, but this was his own personal hell.

===Note====

I finally know where I'm going with this! Sorta. Well I made a mind map at least. Paper's filled with bubbles and lines reminding me what I want to write since I keep forgetting. Good start yes?

Oh, and much thanks to foxer for reviewing every chapter and letting me know my spelling mistakes. =)

**Within the Smoke**

**Chapter 9: He Discovered True Hell  
**  
Forcefully put on bed rest, Hermione lay quietly within a well decorated tent. She knew she must have fallen asleep at some point because her robes had been replaced by a white nightgown. Trying to recall what had happened over the past hour was a struggle. She knew that Draco had, once more, saved her and prepared herself for an uncomfortable conversation discussing what she had been doing there in the first place. It seemed that despite her best efforts, everything she did ended with failure. Hermione couldn't understand it. All through Hogwarts she had earned the top scores, received exceptional recommendations, and expected the same success to continue into her career. It was funny how cruel life could be.  
  
Her thoughts were disrupted when a visitor pushed back the flap to the tent. Draco ducked his head as he entered and presented her with a grim smile which she returned. She realized that after all that had occurred, the contempt which she always felt for Draco had diminished. Instead of anger, she felt a familiar calm at the sight of him. But, in a typically Malfoy fashion, he could still frequently irritate her beyond reason.  
  
"How are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Fine, I'm doing fine." Actually she was far from fine. She was in fact down right miserable. But what would the point be in telling him? Death didn't seem to disturb him the way it did her. He would never feel the burden of a comrade's death on his shoulders. Despite what Draco had told her earlier, Hermione faulted herself for her friend's death. She felt the guilt as if Harry had been killed by her own hands. Lying there now, the remorse weighed down on her like a crushing force that couldn't be controlled. She gasped suddenly as if she couldn't breathe.  
  
Draco was at her side within seconds. "What's wrong? Should I get a doctor?" He pulled away to retrieve medical assistance before she could respond. Hermione grabbed his hand as he stood. No amount of healing charms was going to help her now.  
  
"No, it's nothing. The wound's trivial. I'll be fine." Her reassurances seemed lost on him. Draco paused and seemed to contemplate if what she said was truthful. Deciding she must be if she was able to maintain such a stony grip on his wrist, he calmed.  
  
Pulling up a chair by her bed, Draco sat and looked at her expectantly. "So, are you willing to give an account of what happened now?" No, she certainly wasn't. She would prefer to repress as much of the last few days as possible. "Because the Minister's mighty curious as to why you were out there." Hermione was sure he was. But that didn't affect her. "I don't understand why you left camp either." She didn't expect him to. What lasting friendship had he ever possessed?  
  
Her thoughts were becoming bitter as Draco persisted. She didn't want to answer questions or explain her irrational actions. She wanted to return to her blissful sleep where she felt no pain. Sleep was the only comfort she had remaining, Hermione realized. The two friends whom she had always turned to were dead. Suddenly she felt as if she was the loneliest person on earth. Misery was consuming her as she lay quietly. Draco was still talking, Hermione realized, but she didn't hear a word that was said.  
  
The words duty and determination meant nothing to her now. What did it matter if the Ministry never received her eye witness account of Harry's death? Currently, she wouldn't even flinch if she was fired. Hermione decided that the bed in which she was lying was all that she would be concerned with.  
  
Draco had ceased attempting to talk to her. When she came out of her daze, she realized he had stopped long ago. Looking back toward him, she saw a concerned and wondering expression on his face. Perhaps it was unkind to ignore him so stubbornly. Hermione didn't want to be blamed again for her lack of gratitude.  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco. I can't cope with this right now."  
  
He nodded grimly. "Okay, I understand. Just, are you certain you don't want medical attention?"  
  
"Yes, I'm quite certain." She responded evenly. Hermione refused to allow him to witness her in a sobbing state once more. "Listen, I just want to thank you for finding me." She wasn't entirely sure if she was actually grateful to him. A dark thought lingered that suggested she would have been better off dead.

=======

Seeing Hermione lost and battling her own inner demons once more, Draco stood and retreated from the tent without another word. He hadn't really expected her to discuss what happened, but the Minister was insistent that he report how Potter had died. The task was obviously pointless however, and Draco didn't intend to waste his time speaking with a witch too distracted by her own emotions to even notice his presence.  
  
Wandering back to the Minister's tent he was determined yet to learn the identities of their prisoners. He knew some had escaped, the weakest ones most likely, by apparating away before the battle even began. He wasn't entirely certain if his father did have the courage or idiocy to face the army the Ministry had complied. Somehow, he doubted it.  
  
Finding the Minister in his usual location, Draco wondered if he actually did a thing to contribute to this war. "Sir, I was wondering if all the prisoners have been identified." He paused. "And, if my father is among them."  
  
The Minister stood and looked at him intently. After a moment of thought, he answered. "Yes, the prisoners are all identified. And, yes, Lucius Malfoy was among them." He stopped and waited for a reaction.  
  
He waited in vain. Draco stood expressionless as he held the Minister's gaze. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about this news. It didn't surprise or disturb him in any particular way. He knew his father's blind obedience to Voldemort would have kept him at the Dark Lord's side till the end. And, he knew his father's strict conviction, that evil would prevail once more, would have kept him believing long after hope was lost.  
  
When he finally responded, the Minister started as if he didn't expect him to return back to life. "And are all the prisoners to be transported to Azkaban at first opportunity?"  
  
The Minister looked slightly nervous at this. "Well, not exactly. See after that escape by Black, the public isn't feeling too secure with just having them sit in prison." He paused and his eyes darted to Draco with unease. "So, you see, we have decided to bring some dementors here to perform the kiss on the Dark Lord's most loyal supporters straight away."  
  
Draco knew what the Minister implied. His father was to have his soul sucked from his body. Despite all contempt he felt for Lucius, he never intended for the man to have this fate. Death would have been preferred. Death, Draco realized, he could have accepted. Looking grimly to the Minister he asked; "May I see him?"  
  
After a moment of hesitation, it was agreed. "I suppose, but be quick about it. The Deatheaters sentenced to the kiss are kept in separate tents on the edge of camp. Just tell the guards you have my permission to enter."  
  
Giving a quick thanks, Draco exited and walked toward the guarded row of tents. He found his father's fairly swiftly and nodded to the guards as he passed into the enclosure. He didn't really expect them to impede him. They knew who he was and who he was seeing without ever needing to inquire.  
  
The initial shock of seeing his father again after so long, caused Draco to pause in the entryway. The man seemed more or less the same as before, he realized, expect for his slightly drained appearance. Lucius Malfoy's head was hung allowing long tangles of hair to bar his view. His hands and feet were bound by a charm. Draco was surprised they didn't use a full body lock.  
  
Lucius stirred when he heard movement in the tent. Looking up through strands of hair, he presented his son with a sneer. "You must be thrilled to see me like this, aren't you boy? It's what you always wanted, right? To see your father beaten and defeated." He let out a laugh that alarmed Draco. "Look at you, you ungrateful bastard. I raised you with every luxury. I presented you with everything you desired. And this is what I receive in return!? Be thankful my wand's been taken from me." He lowered his head again to signal he was finished talking. Draco remembered it was the same when he was a child. His father would turn away when he didn't wish for company any longer.  
  
Instead of retreating however, Draco stood his ground and calmly spoke. "Do you know what's going to happen to you now?" When he received no response, he continued. "They're sending for dementors. The kiss will be preformed before nightfall."  
  
Lucius looked up. He appeared visibly frightened. His angry demeanor instantly changed. Piteously, he stared at Draco. "They're going to give me the kiss?" Draco noticed him shudder. "You wouldn't allow them to do that to your own father would you?" Desperation didn't become him. Shaking his head, Draco only watched silently.  
  
"You can't let them take my soul. I'll rot in Azkaban willingly. Please, my son."  
  
A bitter laugh emitted from Draco's lips. It had been a long time since Lucius Malfoy had referred to him as "his son." He knew it was a clear indicator of how desperate the man truly was. He wished he didn't have to see a figure who he once respected like this.  
  
"Please, my son." Lucius repeated. "I'm your flesh and blood. Don't let them do this to me." He attempted to crawl toward Draco but his restraints prevented him. "Anything else, I'd rather spend life in prison. I'd rather die for heaven's sake! Please, my boy."  
  
Draco took a few startled steps backward. He couldn't stand to watch this. He could witness death without flinching, he could enter battle composed, but this was his own personal hell. His father was on his knees with hands clasped. How could such a mighty man come to this?  
  
Draco couldn't stand it any longer. Without another moment's hesitation he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. His father only stared as it was raised to him. Lucius shut his eyes tightly as a spell erupted from the wand tip.  
  
The invisible bonds holding him were released. With a gasp of surprise, his eyes reopened and he pulled apart his hands. Draco watched with his wand still raised as his father pulled himself to his feet and let out a relieved laugh. "You made the right choice." Lucius said with a bemused sneer.  
  
Draco only stood by silently as the man before him turned away. He watched frozen while his father retrieved a small sharp rock fragment from the ground. Still unmoving, he witnessed Lucius Malfoy rip and tear the back of the tent before pushing through into freedom.  
  
Once certain the man truly was gone, Draco turned abruptly and left the tent. He passed the guards once more and, without taking notice of them, marched back to the comfort of his own lodgings. He knew it would be a while yet before it was discovered their prisoner was gone. And he knew undoubtedly the charge would rest on him. But he had made is decision in a split second after he watched his father deteriorate before his eyes. Despite all his vices, Draco couldn't allow the man to meet a fate worse than death. 

===Note===

I was thinking about different ways to go with this but I figured this way shows Draco has a heart. One of those tragic childhood turns out a good man things? I don't know. You'll see where I'm going with this in the next chapter. Review please!

-Captive


	10. It was the End of Time

**Within the Smoke**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Their J.K. Rowling's.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: They stood together for some moments as Hermione tried to contain her sobs. Draco patiently waited and offered the occasional comforting squeeze or pat on the back. When her tears finally slowed, she lifted her head to look solemnly into his eyes.

===Note====

I Like this next chapter. It was easy to write, it has romance, and it ends in a cliff hanger. What more can you ask for? Review when finished please!

**Within the Smoke**

**Chapter 10: It was the End of Time**  
  
He heard his name called as if from a great distance. Draco was awoken from his serene dream by a rude shaking of his arm. He had never intended to fall asleep, but tensely waiting for the inevitable exhausted him. Draco was uncertain how long it would be before the Ministry noticed the disappearance of one of their prisoners, but he knew once it was discovered they would be charging into his tent.  
  
When he opened his eyes and saw the Minister, he expected to be asked either his confession or alibi. With regards to the alibi, he had none. It could be a known fact that he had visited his father earlier. The Minister of Magic himself had given him permission to see the prisoner. It was impossible that he should come out of this innocent. It did surprise Draco though, when he saw a smile on the Minister's face.  
  
"Sleeping on the job eh?" He laughed at his own joke before continuing. "Well time to get up. I have a favor to ask of you. Granger's still unwilling to talk and is now demanding to see Harry's body. We think it might bring her some closure and then she'll give us a report on the death."  
  
Draco realized his guilt had not yet been discovered and sighed inwardly. "Oh, and what do you ask of me?"  
  
"Well you see, Granger's a little unstable currently but she refuses to allow any of our officers to accompany her out. And, since you were the one who found her at the scene of the death, we thought maybe you could escort her to the body."  
  
"Of course," Draco agreed promptly. He couldn't take sitting in his tent waiting for disaster any longer. This task would remove him from camp and provide him with a distraction. He realized it would be unsettling to witness Hermione's no doubt emotional farewell to Potter, but decided it would be a small improvement from the tension of his own guilt. Draco watched as the Minister stood and left the tent before leaving his bed. Taking his time, he shed his robes and donned fresh ones. Once satisfied, he made sure his wand was safely deposited into his pocket before exiting himself.  
  
Making his way to Hermione's tent, Draco saw just why his father's disappearance had not yet been noticed. The camp was in a frenzied state of commotion. It was obvious word had gotten out that the dementors were to come here to perform the kiss. Nervous witches and wizards worked steadily in an attempt to appear occupied. But walking past them, Draco heard bits of their conversations.  
  
"Yes, they're sending them here. Can you believe it? And, I hear that nasty Lucius Malfoy is going to be first to receive the kiss. Serves him right, I say." The witch who spoke stopped abruptly as he approached. To increase her embarrassment, Draco smirked at her as he passed.  
  
Arriving at Hermione's tent, he saw that she was standing, but a little unsteadily. She too was dressed in clean robes and her face had been washed of dirt and tears. He approached and watched as astonishment lit her face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The Minister requested that I accompany you." Draco expected her to argue now, but was surprised when she simply nodded. Hermione then began to walk away, not turning to see if he was following. Jogging to her side, he mimicked her pace and anticipated another silent trek. She startled him however by initiating conversation.  
  
"Is there any news of survivors?" She hesitated before continuing on to what she really wanted to know. "Is Ginny alive?"  
  
"I believe so. She wasn't one of the missing."  
  
Hermione assumed the expression of relief for a moment before realizing her friend could still have died in battle. After that dark thought emerged, the silence returned heavier than ever.  
  
Draco saw the body at a distance and realized they that arrived at their destination. Hermione stopped when it came into view and seemed to need a moment to regain her breathe before continuing. He noticed her tears build again and turned his head uncomfortably. When he looked back to her, he realized she had already moved from her original spot and was walking ahead. Sighing with displeasure, Draco followed.  
  
Hermione approached her friend's lifeless form tentatively. Draco watched from a few feet behind as she knelt beside Potter and permitted her tears to fall. Allowing her some privacy, he attempted to simply ignore the scene before him. Unfortunately, try as he might, he couldn't pay no heed to her irrepressible grief. She was talking to Potter, he realized. Through her tears she was whispering to the body. Forgetting his objective, Draco watched her silently. It was a miserable thing to witness.  
  
He didn't understand the point of closure. It held no potential for contentment in his mind. And, seeing that Hermione's state was hardly improving, Draco decided it would probably be best for them to return to camp. Walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder, Draco conveyed to her his decision.  
  
"Hermione, maybe it's time to go." He received a look in response. She stared up at him, her face tearstained once more. She stood slowly with his help and leaned on his arm.  
  
"He's really gone isn't he?" She asked quietly.  
  
Draco was unsure how to respond. Yes, Potter was dead. It was difficult for him to understand why some didn't have the same calm composure he had towards death. Most considered the passing of a friend to be a loss. Draco however, had learned to accept death as a part of life. Personally, he didn't see immortality as a glorious thing. What was the point in living if you were destined to exist for eternity? All joy in life would be excused as just another common occurrence.  
  
Still unsure of how to answer her, Draco simply nodded.  
  
"I know you two hardly enjoyed each others' company, but he was a good man." Her voice was earnest, her gaze steady.  
  
Swallowing his bitter pride for a moment at least, Draco answered her calmly. "I'm sure he was." The statement came partially because it seemed the respectable thing to say, but mostly because he saw Hermione was about to begin sobbing again. His prediction came true when she couldn't contain her tears any longer. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Hermione cried steadily on his shoulder.  
  
It was fair to say the action came as a shock. The level of closeness was unfamiliar and far from comfortable. Unsure of what else to do, Draco returned the hug hesitantly. He stood silently as he listened to her whimpers and realized what he had become. He was Hermione's new source of comfort. More bluntly put, he was Potter's replacement. Draco was fairly taken aback at this sudden thought. He was also partially surprised that his temper didn't immediately rise. He quickly reasoned it was difficult to feel jealousy towards a dead man.  
  
They stood together for some moments as Hermione tried to contain her sobs. Draco patiently waited and offered the occasional comforting squeeze or pat on the back. When her tears finally slowed, she lifted her head to look solemnly into his eyes.  
  
"You're my savior, Draco." She whispered quietly, her gaze still locked. He looked back intently with something that must have resembled amazement on his face. He still hadn't responded or moved when Hermione softly pressed her lips to his. His lack of response should have made her pull back, but she was beyond thought or reason by that point. Her persistence demanded he surrender. And, ignoring the nagging exhaustion, doubt, and guilt boiling inside him, Draco matched her action with the same desperate need.  
  
In recalling the kiss, he would have described it as the end of time. Because for all he cared, it could have been. A sheer moment of thoughtlessness provided him with a deeper relief than he thought possible. Sense had long been discarded. His guilt became foreign to him. His pride too had been banished. The consequences of the near future were forgotten for an instant as he enjoyed eternal bliss.  
  
Eternity however, was not meant to last. Draco found reason to be his enemy at that moment as it sarcastically spoke in his head. He wished to expel the irritating voice but found it put up a strong resistance. Fiercely the battle in his head waged. What did it matter her intentions? So what if the Ministry could at any moment realize his guilt? Draco discovered the battle lost when he finally pulled away. Contentment had escaped him again despite his best efforts to retain it.  
  
Brushing the tears gently from her face, he looked at her calmly. "Hermione, what if I can't always be here for you?" His features were composed even as his spirit lay dying.  
  
She looked momentarily confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
Tensely he considered what to say. He could feel his confession building inside him. "What if something occurred which would take me away?"  
  
Draco had known what he was doing since the act. He had purposefully allowed a highly dangerous prisoner of war to escape. He didn't expect the Ministry to simply ignore the matter. At the very least, he would be fired. But Draco knew it wouldn't end there. Rumors would circulate that he had been an accomplice of Voldemort's all along. The Ministry would be forced to take the accusation seriously and grant him a trial. If he was found guilty, he would be sent to Azkaban. If he was found innocent, the public still wouldn't believe it. Draco knew there was no winning in this situation. He had trapped himself in a cage of no escape.  
  
Hermione curiously looked into his eyes in an attempt to decipher his words. "I don't understand." She said.  
  
Sighing, Draco realized he couldn't bring himself to admit his guilt. He had suffered a fatal moment of weakness and would face the consequences. But admitting his actions now felt shameful.  
  
"Never mind, it's nothing." He replied with a forced smile which Hermione returned. Her tears had stopped and Draco realized it was on account of him. He decided to allow her the belief that all was now okay. He felt unease however with the knowledge that it wouldn't last.  
  
"Come on, let's get back to camp." He proposed as he released her. With a nod, she agreed and they turned to leave.  
  
Hermione screamed, but he didn't hear her. The roaring in his ears was already deafening. Poised a short distance before them was a ragged creature of tangled yellow hair. Realization dawned as he heard the being laugh. His father looked almost insane as he eyed them. Draco couldn't understand his motive for returning, but saw that a change had come over the man. He wasn't the same strict composed wizard any longer. His demeanor had transformed into that of a madman's. Lucius Malfoy was feeling the full force of failure. Draco's thoughts came in a panicked rush then.  
  
A rational person would have escaped when they had the opportunity. A sensible person would have taken their second chance and fled. But Draco saw now that the man standing before them was hardly even sane.

===Note===

And finally there's some romance. Okay, so most of you already guessed Lucius would come back. That's hardly shocking. But wait till the next chapter. I think you'll be surprised.

I'm always influenced by whatever I'm reading at the time. In the first few chapters they talked all proper because I was reading Pride and Prejudice. Now, his dad's a lunatic because I read Jane Eyre. Heh. Anyways, Review.

-Captive


	11. His Desperation broke him

**Within the Smoke**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Their J.K. Rowling's.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Draco only shook his head and turned away. He saw that the dementors were nearing now. Any happy memories had long since left him and he knew it wouldn't be long until his own reason was replaced with dark misery.

===Note====

La di da. Yeah I know I left you hanging in the middle of the story's climax but it seemed right to split it into a couple of chapters. I had considered a couple different ways of going with this, and I'll let you know my other choices after you're done reading this. I think you'll be a little surprised at what happens next. =)

**Within the Smoke**

**Chapter 11: His Desperation broke him**  
  
Hermione felt as if the ground beneath her was spinning. Closing her eyes, she prayed this was a hallucination. Hope died when she found herself unable to drown out the maddening laughter which plagued her. She had been unsure what she was seeing when he first appeared. Tangled masses of hair hung blocking his face and his robes were torn and smeared with dirt. When he laughed, he voice came out strangled. But Hermione realized that nothing compared with the way he was glaring at them now.  
  
The man before them had been respectable. His presence had once demanded obedience. But seeing him now, you would never know it. Lucius parted his hair with a hand to see them better. Hermione took a startled step backward, her hand gripping Draco's arm tightly.  
  
His glare was crazed and far more threatening than words. His eyes darted between Draco and herself as if unsure who to devote his attention to. They settled on her and she saw him grin. The small action terrified her. Before them stood a beaten man with nothing left to lose. Hermione knew the danger in the combination and realized that Lucius Malfoy was mad.  
  
Draco stepped in front of her at that point and spoke to the lunatic that was his father. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"  
  
Lucius' grin widened and his eyes danced in wild merriment. "You didn't think I would leave him did you?"  
  
That's when Hermione looked down and noticed that he was standing over Voldemort's dead body. Questions erupted in her mind but she suppressed them. Was Lucius so far gone that he didn't even realize his master was dead? She saw then what a bitter existence he had created for himself. He was blindly devoted to his lord even after death.  
  
"He is dead now." Draco began evenly. He was trying to reason with a madman. Hermione doubted Lucius would listen. His sanity seemed to have left him completely.  
  
"No! He isn't gone. Don't lie to me boy!" He was screaming at them now, his voice frantic. Hermione watched his hands involuntarily shake, torn between sorrow and fear. She pitied the man. He was attempting to hold on to the only hope he had remaining. She could almost see it draining from him.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'll resurrect him! And then I'll be rewarded as his most loyal supporter!" Lucius' bizarre smile returned again. It seemed he was successful in fooling himself. Bending down, he spoke to the body. "You'll reign once more, my master."  
  
Hermione shook her head sorrowfully. There was not a potion or spell in existence that could accomplish the task. She knew there was no way a soul could be returned to life. Lucius was deceiving himself, and it convinced her he had completely lost his mind. Fear left her leaving behind only pity. Hermione wished she didn't have to witness what a broken man he had become.  
  
It was true that Lucius Malfoy had never been her favorite person. She doubted he had ever gained sympathy from anyone before. But in this irrational state, she felt he deserved hers. She watched in silence as he began laughing nervously. His movements were becoming more frantic. His eyes darted left and right as if expecting something to emerge and attack him.  
  
Hermione then glanced to Draco and saw that he seemed to be frozen in place with his wand raised. He too was watching the madman before them. She noticed his jaw was clenched tightly and his mouth was set in a grim line. She wondered what thoughts could be going through his head. Hermione couldn't imagine how it would feel to see her father lose his mind in front of her eyes.

=======

Reality was decaying around him and it hardly mattered. Draco forgot Hermione's presence next to him. He ignored his previous anxieties and could barely recall where he was at all. The man before him filled his eyes and thoughts. This was his father, his blood, and he was watching him being robbed of his sanity.  
  
Throughout his childhood, he had respected his father mostly out of fear. He always knew the man held power and authority. Privately, he wished to become him when he grew older. Boyhood fantasies however, were worthless. Reaching adulthood, Draco realized his father didn't hold any real power at all. He was nothing but another blind follower of the Dark Lord. Lucius would have sacrificed his life and family to please Voldemort. Draco had just stubbornly refused to believe it.  
  
Draco became bitter as he realized his denial had deceived him. This man didn't deserve freedom. His heart was cold and his honor nonexistent. Lucius did not resemble the figure of dignity Draco had so long ago contrived. He was nothing but another lost soul who valued power over life itself.  
  
His father was frantically pacing now as if unsure what to do. Suddenly, he walked up to Draco and grasped the front of his robes.  
  
"Will you help me?" His voice was that of sheer desperation. Draco saw his eyes were blank and wondered if he was too far gone to even recognize his own son. With some difficulty, he removed the man from his robes. He had pitied him once, but saw that he had made a mistake. There was nothing left he could do for his father.  
  
Lucius suddenly recoiled from them. He emitted a scream as he crouched to the ground and hugged his arms around himself. He didn't seem to be talking to them but was muttering things under his breathe. Draco strained to hear what he said.  
  
"They're coming." His body shook violently and his eyes blinked rapidly. "I feel them. It's so cold. All the people I've killed. They're speaking to me. They're taunting me! No! No, no..."  
  
Draco was watching in astonishment. What was happening to him? He didn't understand his father's sudden rash behavior.  
  
Within a moment however, Draco felt a chill himself. The cold crept up his spine and his mind was taken over by long lost memories of the past. He remembered the time his father used an unforgivable curse on him to teach him the meaning of pain. He revisited the sight of Lucius begging for his help. The sorrow of ancient cruelties consumed him. At last he realized what was happening.  
  
Turning his head, he saw them coming. There were at least a dozen of them approaching. Their seemingly shapeless forms drifted almost leisurely. The dementors had arrived to bestow their kiss.  
  
Hermione was weeping again. Clutching his arm, she spoke to him urgently. "What are they doing here?"  
  
"Their job." He replied faintly.  
  
"But the Ministry..."  
  
Draco let out a bitter laugh. Didn't she understand? The Ministry had no real power over these creatures. They were like a plague killing whatever stood in their way. They were released with the instructions to find Lucius Malfoy. They would accomplish that task at all costs. What Draco feared though, was that they wouldn't stop at just that.  
  
Attempting to concentrate on a happy memory, he stalled for time. He knew if he succumbed to sorrow he would be lost. Feeling Hermione shaking beside him, he knew she was reliving Potter's death. Draco considered what to do next. He realized it was impossible to fend them off because not a single sufficient happy memory could surface above his current misery.  
  
He was distracted then by his father's sudden movement. Lucius seemed to have come back to life from his trance. He looked at Draco and crawled toward him.  
  
"Please, help me. Please don't let them have me! I'll do anything! You must save me, I'm begging you." He was pleading pathetically as tears ran down his face. Draco didn't know how to cope with the situation.  
  
No, he decided, he had already made that mistake once. He wasn't foolhardy enough to do it again. Taking a step back from his father, Draco only stared at the broken man with pity.  
  
Seeing that his words were not having any affect, Lucius became increasingly desperate. "No, please. I'd rather die! Don't let them do this to me!"  
  
Draco only shook his head and turned away. He saw that the dementors were nearing now. Any happy memories had long since left him and he knew it wouldn't be long until his own reason was replaced with dark misery. His thoughts were already becoming blurred. Memories that had long since been repressed were consuming him. They danced in his mind and taunted his sanity.  
  
Distracted, he was unprepared when Lucius suddenly launched at him. Draco grunted and staggered back as his father hit him and wrenched the wand from his hand. Panting heavily, he watched in alarm as his own wand was raised to him.  
  
A laugh came from Lucius and he glared at Draco almost drunkenly. "That was a mistake. I have everything I need now. I'll bring the Dark Lord back! And I'll receive the greatest reward!" His movements were still nervous and Draco realized he was suppressing doubts. He knew it was vital to convince Lucius of his insane notions.  
  
"Voldemort's dead! What will you do with no one to protect you? You can't run forever!" Draco realized he was yelling and his voice was frantic but saw his words taking affect. "The Dementors will find you. There's no where to go!"  
  
His father was shaking violently now and it showed on his face that he had resigned his hope. He began muttering to himself again and Draco noticed his grip on the wand tighten. Staring at the weapon, he waited for possible death.  
  
Lucius let out a desperate scream as he watched the Dementors draw ever closer. Fumbling with the wand, he turned it on himself. The end was quick. Draco drew in his breathe sharply as he heard his father yell the curse and watched the man fall to the ground in a crumpled heap.

===Note===

I was going for believably shocking with this chapter. Did I choose the right end for him? I considered several different ways to go with this. First, I thought Hermione might kill Lucius with Draco's wand. But I think I read something like that in another fanfic before and I wanted something more original. Then I thought Draco might kill him. But, I didn't like the idea of him murdering his own father. That left me with my 3rd option of Lucius killing himself, which I thought might be appropriate and surprising. Review for me please and let me know what you think.

Next chapter coming very soon. I finished it already and just need to edit and revise.

-Captive


	12. He Resigned to his Fate

**Within the Smoke**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Their J.K. Rowling's.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Draco began to wonder what prison would be like. He imagined himself sitting in a cell as his spirit was slowly drained from him by Dementors. He shuddered at the thought and couldn't think of a worse existence.

===Note====

I'm fond of this chapter too. I think this will be another surprising twist =)

**Within the Smoke**

**Chapter 12: He Resigned to his Fate**  
  
Harry had screamed before running toward her. She watched him fall to the ground as the curse hit him. The memory played repeatedly in her mind. Shaking her head, Hermione tried to discard the cruel recollection that haunted her. Instead of diminishing, it only strengthened as the Dementors drifted closer. Misery devoured her savagely and she lost all reasonable thought. She was forgetting herself in the past, leaving behind only a shell of her person.  
  
Hermione heard faint screams from the present but could barely recall the situation they were in. She didn't notice Draco yelling at his father. She paid no heed as Lucius lost the fight with his own insanity. And, it mattered not to her when the madman turned the wand on himself and screamed the curse. She was consumed by her own demons of guilt.  
  
Dimly, she heard Draco's voice as a whisper and wondered what he was saying. He was shaking her, she realized. Slowly she withdrew from her memories and found herself staring into his face. His eyes were urgent and his voice panicked, and it made her wonder what was wrong.  
  
"Hermione, we have to run!" Draco screamed at her before dragging her into motion.  
  
In her dreamlike trance, she barely realized that her legs were moving. Flashes of Harry and Ron flitted in her mind. She relived each of their deaths again and again. It was hell a thousand times over. Misery was the ocean in which she was drowning and desperately she looked for help. Hermione's vision focused on the blonde haired man beside her. She remembered the words she had spoken just moments before. He was her savior and her hope. The memories of the past dimmed until they could be repressed.  
  
Hermione's sense of reality returned rapidly and she realized Draco had hold of her arm and they were running. Turning her head back briefly, she saw why. The Dementors were following them. The sight confused her. The creatures had been sent for the purpose of handling the deatheaters. What were they doing now?  
  
She voiced her question. "What's happening? Where's your father?"  
  
Panting, Draco didn't even glance at her when he answered. "He's dead. Dementors want souls. One was just taken from them."  
  
Hermione puzzled over the response. She didn't recall Lucius dying. She had been preoccupied with her own inner suffering. Draco's answer allowed a confused dread to rise. Surely he didn't mean the Dementors would take them as compensation for Lucius' lost soul? What about the Ministry? What about the law?  
  
Hermione never got a chance to argue as Draco pushed to increase her pace. She felt relief as camp came into view. Ministry members were rushing forward; they were running out to help them. There were screams and gasps as people realized what they were seeing.  
  
Blinding flashes of light lit the area before her and she closed her eyes to them. They were summoning Patronuses to fend off the Dementors, she realized. Nearly sightless, Hermione sprinted the remainder of the way back to camp with Draco beside her.

=======

He had left his wand behind, Draco knew. He had managed to convince himself for some time that due to the gravity of the situation, he had simply forgotten it. The truth however, could not be long suppressed. He had left it because with ferocity the realization struck him that it was a murder weapon. It was the weapon that killed his father. Knowing this, Draco couldn't bring himself to pick up the wand from where Lucius had dropped it. The object represented death now, and he didn't know if he could stand carrying that reminder with him.  
  
So, hesitating only briefly, he had left it where it was on the ground. It hardly matter to Draco if he ever saw the wand again.  
  
He was resting in his tent now after that last adventure. It was fair to say the Ministry members had been shocked to see Dementors hunting innocent people. The creatures were subdued immediately and Draco and Hermione were rushed back to their tents. Not having the energy to protest, he had allowed himself to be steered back to his quarters and ordered into bed. Assuming Hermione was doing the same, Draco at last relaxed and allowed himself to sleep.  
  
Dreams danced in his head and faded into nightmares. Visions of war and death twisted and turned through his subconscious. It was as if he was under the dementors' spell once more.  
  
With a gasp, Draco awoke. Sitting up in bed, he wiped the sweat from his brow. Looking around him, he realized he was in the safety of his tent. A candle had been lit and it cast a warm glow beside him, bringing him comfort. Slowly, his breathing quieted and returned to a regular pace. It was over, he realized. Voldemort was dead, his deatheaters captured. They had won the war. So why did he still feel like a failure?  
  
_I couldn't save him_, Draco thought bitterly. He had pitied the man. He had even given him a second chance at life. But the result had turned out horrific. Draco acknowledged that he had made a mistake. But, if given the opportunity again, he was almost certain he would have done the same thing.  
  
Rising from bed, Draco located a basin and filled it with water. He splashed his face to clear his head and fight off weariness. Returning to sleep did not sound appealing. The nightmares were tormenting and left him with a feeling of helplessness. Waking up unarmed too, did not aid in fighting the feeling.  
  
Once wide awake, Draco considered what to do next. Finding there to be no entertainment in his tent, he decided to go see Hermione's status.  
  
He was stopped before he could reach the opening. The Minister of Magic ducked his head as he entered and stood facing Draco.  
  
"You're up. Good, good. There's something I wish to speak to you about."  
  
Draco inhaled sharply. This was it. They would have found Lucius' body by now and know he had escaped. They would have questioned how it had been accomplished and all answers would point to him. He had always known it would come to this, yet he found himself completely unprepared.  
  
Draco began to wonder what prison would be like. He imagined himself sitting in a cell as his spirit was slowly drained from him by Dementors. He shuddered at the thought and couldn't think of a worse existence. His soul demanded freedom, and if he was caged, Draco knew he would lose his sanity.  
  
The cruel fantasies played in his head and distracted him from the present situation. Quickly, he snapped back to attention as the Minister began speaking once more.  
  
"We found this by Lucius' body" A wand was pulled from the Minister's pocket. Draco only stared at it blankly. All evidence, he realized, connected him with the escaped prisoner.  
  
"I believe, this is your wand," the Minister said slowly as he held the wand up for Draco to see.  
  
Quickly, Draco considered what to say. He wouldn't fight this, he decided. He had known what he was doing, and the consequences would come. A confession would be the easiest and fastest way to end this. Otherwise he would just be waiting as the Ministry pieced together the clues before his eyes. He was trapped without any hope of escape.  
  
"On behalf of the Ministry, I would just like to thank you." The Minister said, offering the wand to him.  
  
Draco struggled to keep his face blank as astonishment rose inside him. What in hell was happening? He stared at the wand before him. The Minister was waiting for him to take it. With reluctance, Draco reached out to grasp the weapon he despised. He had hoped never to see it again.  
  
Uncertain of what the Minister was saying, Draco asked hesitantly, "Excuse me sir? What exactly are you thanking me for?" He had expected to be accused of a crime, not thanked for some unknown deed.  
  
The Minister looked at him in surprise. He laughed before continuing. "My, aren't you modest! I'm thanking you for stopping an escaped convict of course!" Draco only stared. "I mean I don't know what we would have done if he had gotten away."  
  
The astonishment he felt only rose. He was being thanked for stopping Lucius? Did they fail to realize he was the one who released him in the first place?  
  
Draco must have remained silent too long because the Minister was looking at him curiously. Words had left him however, and he had no idea what to say.  
  
Obviously still under the belief that Draco was simply being modest, the Minister continued as if nothing was the matter. "Now, don't try to deny that you're the one who stopped him. We checked your wand for the last spell it cast. You know, I was very surprised that you would have the courage to do what it took to prevent the man from escaping. Especially since he was your own father! I'm very proud of you, my boy. You really know your duty."  
  
Draco was certain his mouth was agape by now. The Minister believed he had killed Lucius to prevent him from escaping. He hardly knew what to say, so he said nothing at all. How could he confess the truth now? How could he tell him that his father had taken his own life?  
  
Receiving no response from Draco, the Minister stood and prepared to leave. "Well, we're all stumped as to how the man got out. But thank heavens you stopped him, my boy." With a smile, he moved toward the exit. "Oh, and by the way, don't drop your wand next time. Wouldn't want to lose it now would you?"  
  
It would be a full ten minutes before Draco moved again. His initial shock had subsided some and was replaced by an unbelievable feeling of relief. After all the misfortunes he experienced during this war, he found his luck suddenly much improved. Shaking his head, he still couldn't understand it. He had freed a dangerous prisoner. He had foolishly let the man steal his wand. And now, he was being rewarded for his actions.  
  
Fate was playing its little games again. But this time, Draco found it very much in his favor.

===Note===

Ta da! And that's how I got Draco out of trouble. I thought it might be funny if the Minister checked the wand for the last spell (Like they did in the 4th book) and just assumed he killed Lucius. Then of course they wouldn't suspect him because why would he free a man just to stop him? Right, sorry there wasn't romance in this one, but I needed to clear Draco first. Next chapter coming soon. Review please =)

-Captive


	13. Surrender to Me my Love

**Within the Smoke**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Their J.K. Rowling's.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Clearing her throat to clear the tension that followed, she proceeded. "I'm glad to see you're well." It was funny how they could embrace one moment and stare awkwardly at each other the next.

===Note====

This will be the last Chapter unless I decide to include a epilogue. I wished this story could go on forever but then I realized there's nothing left to tell. The bad guys are dead. The Lovers are together (sort of) and the war is over. So, I hope you enjoy this ending and please leave a review about what you thought of the overall story.

**Within the Smoke**

**Chapter 13: Surrender to Me my Love**  
  
Confined to her tent by a strict medical attendant, Hermione paced the floor space anxiously. After their dangerous and exhausting race back to camp, the middle aged nurse decided it was her duty to prevent Hermione from any more escapades. This she did compulsively, beginning with forcing large amounts of chocolate on the unwilling witch.  
  
To rid herself of the nurse, Hermione accepted the chocolate with reluctance and insisted upon privacy to rest. Once alone, she immediately threw off her covers and redressed. She had intended to see how Draco was doing, but peeking through the opening of her tent, she found the nurse standing guard. Trapped, Hermione resorted to pacing to pass the time.  
  
It was impossible to forget what she saw when the Dementors neared. It had been torturous enough to witness the scene once. But now it replayed in her mind with new freshness. Hermione wondered briefly how long she had been distracted by her cruel memories. Draco had said his father was dead, however, she couldn't recall witnessing Lucius fall at all. With dread, she wondered if Draco had killed the man.  
  
True, it was impossible to argue that Lucius Malfoy didn't deserve his fate. However, Hermione did not wish to imagine that his son was the one to kill him. In other words, she did not want to label Draco as a murderer. The thought made her realize how deep her desire to see him actually was. She was curious to know what had happened. Hermione wondered how he had managed to retain his rationality when she herself was lost so completely.  
  
There was also the matter of the kiss to discuss. She considered briefly if the moment should be ignored, but dismissed the idea quickly. She was not a child any longer. Avoidance was not a mature solution to life's issues. So, Hermione decided to bring up the forbidden topic at first opportunity. Besides, Draco had returned the kiss. It brought her relief to know she was not the only guilty party.  
  
But to accomplish anything, Hermione had to first overcome the issue of escaping her tent. Stealing a glance outside, she saw the nurse momentarily distracted by a passing friend. She caught a piece of their conversation.  
  
"...rightly so, I say. He deserved what he got. I don't understand how he escaped in the first place though. It makes me shudder to think about it. Can you imagine what could have happened with that murderous lunatic on the loose?"  
  
Hermione withdrew her head. So the entire camp was discussing Lucius. Her temper rose slightly to hear the inconsiderate way he was being spoken of. The man had been cruel, but she still pitied him in the end.  
  
Seeing that she had an opportunity, Hermione crouched low and slipped quietly from the tent while the nurse was distracted. She ran a few yards before resuming her normal composure and was soon lost in with the crowd. Looking back, she saw that her escape had gone unnoticed and proceeded toward Draco's quarters.  
  
Nearing the entrance of the tent, Hermione was surprised to see the Minister emerge. His face mirrored her shock for a moment before a smile was formed.  
  
"Miss Granger, I thought you would be resting. You and Mr. Malfoy both seem a little restless this evening." His smile was warm even though his eyes were questioning. "Well, don't let me keep you."  
  
With a brief farewell, Hermione passed the Minister and pushed open the flap of the tent. She entered quietly and saw Draco sitting on his bed. He didn't seem to notice her presence but was staring intensely at the wand in his hand. She wondered why he was looking at the object as if it was foreign to him.  
  
Hermione coughed to draw his attention. Startled, Draco looked up and noticed her at last.  
  
"Hermione, I was just going to see how you were." He dropped the wand on the bed spread as he stood to greet her.  
  
She hesitated a moment, unsure what to do. Hermione had never considered the greeting itself to be a problem. Now, this simple matter made her mouth go dry. A handshake was too formal. They weren't strangers after all. A kiss would be unthinkable. They had only shared one before.  
  
Still not entirely certain, Hermione stood quite still before him, hoping the moment would pass. She imagined moving forward and giving him a brief hug. It would be innocent yet intimate, and most suitable for their situation. Hastily she discarded the notion however, afraid of seeming too forward.  
  
Clearing her throat to clear the tension that followed, she proceeded. "I'm glad to see you're well." It was funny how they could embrace one moment and stare awkwardly at each other the next. She had longed to see him, yet standing before him now she had nothing to say. Hermione cursed herself for her silence.  
  
The real problem, which drifted about in her mind, was that she had no idea what the kiss had meant. Certainly, she had been vulnerable. And, it was quite true that Draco had been somewhat of a heroic figure to her throughout this war. With this in mind, doubts arose as to whether her emotions were simply due to the circumstances, or was she forming an actual attachment. Either way, Hermione knew the danger there was in falling for a man who could quite possibly think nothing of her. Though he had returned the kiss, she still couldn't be certain he had felt anything other than lust. And, she for one would not settle for a relationship based only on desire.  
  
"So, it's been quite an eventful day." Draco spoke with hesitation and she realized he had as little to say as she did.  
  
"Yes, it certainly has." The words were empty. Hermione knew either of them had any interest in the conversation thus far. Why did they have to retain their calm facades?  
  
"Draco? What happened out there?"  
  
With a sigh, he looked away from her towards the ground. Hermione wasn't certain if she had said something wrong. The silence that followed lasted only seconds, but to her it felt like hours.  
  
"I'm not sure what happened." He said finally. It wasn't clear whether he was speaking of the kiss or of Lucius' death. Hermione was afraid to ask.  
  
She wished this could be easier. She had hoped that in a moment of defiance she would simply walk up and press her lips against his once more. But, her reason and pride wouldn't allow it. Hermione imagined her mortification if he were to push her away. She realized now that above all else she feared his rejection.  
  
Was it possible to merely forget him? If Draco were to tell her the kiss meant nothing, could she simply walk away? Hermione realized with regret that, no, she couldn't. She was forever bound to a man she didn't understand. His thoughts and emotions were a mystery to her; a puzzle she couldn't solve. And he seemed entirely uninterested in helping her do so.  
  
Hermione resigned with a sigh. Realization struck her that she was utterly trapped in hopeless love affair.

=======

Watching her face, Draco found some amusement in seeing her expressions whenever a new thought formed. It was obvious that she was preoccupied with her own musings. He wished he could guess what they were.  
  
It occurred to him that the sight of her brought him comfort. He had never had much stability in life. Nor had he ever formed any long term attachments to another soul. But he saw now that this witch left a lasting impression. Hermione's face was familiar and her presence expected. Draco wasn't certain how it would feel to lose the reassurance that she would always be nearby.  
  
He knew it was possible for him to prevent that from ever happening. He knew all he had to do was bring up the topic they were both avoiding. But for the life of him, he couldn't bring himself to say aloud what he so desperately wished to. And, although he loathed himself for it, Draco knew he couldn't risk the level of vulnerability it would mean.  
  
She didn't love him, he knew. Love was what she felt for Potter as she spoke to his body. Love was something that developed over time with both parties showing equal affection. Love, Draco decided, did not result from the simple need for comfort. He didn't understand what they shared, but believed it couldn't possibly be love. Therefore, there should be no reason to discuss what had occurred. Hermione had been vulnerable and turned to him for consolation. He had willingly provided it. It was as uncomplicated as that. Why search for something that simply wasn't there?  
  
Having arrived at this conclusion, Draco's uneasiness diminished. She was just a lost young woman seeking protection from life's cruelties.  
  
"Hermione, what are you really doing here?" He spoke bluntly as his anxiety left him completely.  
  
She was looking at him in astonishment and didn't respond. Draco knew she was trying to decide what to say. She was calculating her actions to make sure nothing slipped that she didn't want stated aloud.  
  
"I came to see how you were." Hermione began faintly. Once seeing he wasn't going to accept that for an answer however, she paused.  
  
"I wanted to talk about what happened." She said with decisiveness.  
  
Draco had anticipated this. And, he knew what he had to do. She wanted him for Potter's replacement. She wanted him to be heroic and noble. And, though he knew he was relinquishing possible happiness, he decided he had to turn her away.  
  
He didn't intend to live his life in another's shadow. And, he knew that would be exactly what he would be doing if he surrendered to her now. He would be her constant reminder of Harry; her new protector and hero. He would have to fill in the emptiness Potter left behind.  
  
"I don't believe there is anything to talk about." Draco knew he sounded cruel, but if he was to end this, it would be quickly.  
  
Hermione looked defeated as her eyes lowered to the ground.  
  
"What if I told you I loved you?" She asked with her voice barely a whisper.  
  
Suppressing all emotion, he responded as evenly as he could. "You don't love me, Hermione. You love what I remind you of."  
  
His face retained its blank expression. Draco had known what he would be sacrificing when he spoke those words. He knew they would cause her pain, and that is why he had decided on them. Hermione had deceived herself into believing she loved him. And, he wasn't going to see her disappointed when she realized he simply wasn't Potter.  
  
Draco could see her tears building. He wished she would walk away from this and not cause herself any more sorrow. But Hermione remained where she was. Her hands were trembling but her stature remained determined.  
  
"No, that's not true." Her voice shook slightly. Draco wished he could believe her.

=======

The hollow feeling of unrequited love settled on her. She didn't know what to make of Draco's behavior. It was possible that he didn't care for her. Or, he could simply be stubborn and refuse to believe her words. Either way, she was facing an unappealing situation.  
  
Hermione couldn't stand the way he was staring at her now. Draco appeared grim as if he pitied her. She didn't want his pity, she wanted his affection.  
  
She didn't know what to say to him anymore. With bitterness, Hermione realized it hardly mattered anyway since Draco refused to believe her. No, she decided, words mean nothing.  
  
Without pausing for consideration, Hermione stepped forward and pulled Draco into another forceful kiss. If he didn't believe her words, he could not ignore her actions. Firmly, her lips were pressed to his and she felt relief when she encountered no resistance.  
  
She wished she could have felt bliss then. She wished all her worries would dissolve and be replaced by the knowledge that happiness was within grasp. However, she could feel no such thing. Her whole being was tensed as she waited for him to push her away.  
  
The kiss had been an impetuous action resulting from desperation. She could feel that desperation building within her as she willed Draco to respond. If he didn't, she knew her hope was lost. If the kiss was not returned, Hermione understood she would have no choice but to walk away.  
  
Relief flooded her being when she at last felt the pressure of his lips. The desperation which bubbled within her subsided and the tension of her body released. Draco had surrendered to her. He had allowed himself to open to the possibly of a future for them.  
  
Hermione wouldn't pretend he loved her, because she didn't know if it was true. She wouldn't take the action as a promise of eternity, but as a simple gesture of what he was willing to risk.  
  
_The End_

===Note===

Would it be cruel for me to end it like this? Should I have a epilogue to tell what happens afterwards? Or is it better not to know? Heh. I actually considered giving this a not so happy ending but then you guys might kill me. =P The chapter is still pretty angst filled though since I love writing angst. Please review and tell me what you thought of the ending and the overall story.

I loved writing this and it kills me to end it, but as I said before, there's nothing left to tell. It's been fun though. Hope I can begin another Fanfic sometime soon that'll do well. This is the first full one I've written. Besides this I only did a couple of one shots and the beginning 2 chapters of a novel. Ah well, it had to end sometime. Hope you Liked it.

-Captive


	14. Epilogue

**Within the Smoke**

===Note===

By popular demand, I have included a Epilogue. It's very short but gives you a better idea of what happens with them. Enjoy

**Epilogue**  
  
It rained on the day of Harry's funeral. Never the less, it seemed as if the majority of the wizarding population turned up to bid farewell to the man who saved them. Masses of black crowded around the gravesite and watched as the coffin was lowered into the earth.  
  
Draco stood among the crowd as inconspicuous as possible. He didn't hear what was being spoken of by the Minister at the moment. He paid no heed to the weeping figures beside him. All his attention was drawn to Hermione as she stood beside the grave and remained there long after everyone else had left.  
  
Still as a statue, he watched the tears flow down her cheeks. The crowd moved past him as the ceremony ended, but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
Once left alone, he approached Hermione and wrapped a comforting arm around her. Without a word she leaned her head against his shoulder and watched the grave as if it was the most precious thing on earth.  
  
They stood together a few more moments before she at last spoke.  
  
"It's over." Hermione said quietly. Draco wasn't certain if she was speaking of the war or Harry's life.  
  
"Yes," he replied after a pause.  
  
He knew he couldn't take away her pain. He knew there was nothing in the world which would erase the memories of war that haunted her. But he also knew that he was the only remaining source of comfort in her life. And, tilting her face up to his, Draco kissed her gently to bring her the temporary bliss she once bestowed on him.

===Note===

It's short and sweet. Anyways, it's really over now. The End. Good-bye. I'm going to be working on other fanfics now. Possibly another short story or novel soon. Keep a lookout for it. =) Thank you all for reading.

-Captive


End file.
